Sweet Revenge from Sour Enemies
by ksl20209
Summary: The royals of Arrendelle and Corona thought that they were carefree and happy, but that's about to change. Old enemies return with new psychotic plots to avenge the kingdoms when Rapunzel and Eugene decide to visit Princess Anna and Queen Elsa. When Anna goes missing, the gang must choose between their healing powers, their money, and their kingdoms- or their friendship.
1. Chapter 1- The Arrival

"Elsa!" exclaimed Anna as she barged through Elsa's bedroom door impatiently. She was so excited that she could burst at that very moment.

"Anna, don't you knock?" asked Elsa. She was trying to play around with Anna, knowing that her sister hates the whole concept of knocking. "I'm just kidding," she added, just to spare her sister's tolerance.

Anna rolled her eyes. It was almost as if she never needed to knock anymore. After all, Elsa wasn't keeping any secrets from her. For years, she's been asking and asking if her sister wanted to build a snowman from outside of the door. It broke her heart to hear "go away Anna" every day, but it was different now. No secrets meant no knocking. Also, she didn't have time to think once about knocking. She was too anxious.

"I'm sorry, Else, but you'll never believe it! Look at this letter," said Anna, handing her sister an envelope with a shiny red seal glistening inthe candlelight. Bit the names on the label was what was making her toes curl and heart race.

"Oh, my goodness, a letter! This is just, wow, it's _terrific_," Elsa laughed sarcastically, her eyes twinkling. "No! It's from Rapunzel!" squealed the overly hyper Anna.

Anna was over the moon excited that she was hearing from Rapunzel again. She always was outgoing, but never had any real friends for most of her life. But when she was on her journey to reconcile with Elsa, she met Kristoff and Olaf. Soon later, she made things right with her sister, who was her best friend. The sisters met Princess Rapunzel of Corona and her husband, Eugene, after Elsa returned to Arrendelle. Anna and Elsa developed a with Rapunzel, and Kristoff and Eugene became friends, as well.

"Well, open it," said Anna. "Okay, I'm opening it," replied Elsa. Anna was bouncing with excitement, waiting to see what her friend had to say.

_Dear Queen Elsa and Princess Anna,_

_Hi guys! Long time, no see, right? I really miss both of you, and so does Eugene. Oh, and Pascal too! We're traveling to Arendelle to visit soon and I was hoping that we would be able to see each other. I was thinking that we could meet for dinner and do something fun one day. We leave Corona on April 30th and are hoping to arrive on May 5th. I can't wait to see you guys again!_

_Your friend,_

_Rapunzel~_

Anna whooped silently, trying to control her emotions. A visitor! An actual visitor! One who wouldn't only talk about politics or enconomics or any of those -ics. She was like- like an actual person to Anna.

"This is great!" she exclaimed. "Isn't it?" Elsa nodded, a smile stretched from ear to ear. "It is! But that letter wasn't very formal, was it?"

Anna sighed. "Elsa, does that really matter?" She liked that Rapunzel wasn't fancy in her writing. Anna could totally relate to that; she was never a proper princess. She had her times when she was sophisticated and graceful, but she enjoyed having fun. It was boring when people used long words and complex phrasing when they were just talking to a friend.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter," admitted Elsa. "I am very thrilled that she's visiting." Although she didn't share as many things in common with Rapunzel as Anna, she still referred to her as a friend. After all, just like Anna, she was lonely most of her life.

Just then, Anna's stomach growled. "Are you ready for lunch?" asked Elsa. "Are you kidding? Of course I am!" said Anna. "Look let me go find Kristoff and we'll meet you in the dining room, okay?" "Okay," agreed Elsa. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Kristoff!" called Anna as she searched for her boyfriend amongst the townsfolk in the village square. She spotted Olaf, her funny and spirited snowman friend. "Olaf," said Anna. "Are you coming back to the castle for lunch?"

"Sorry, Anna, but I'm not," answered Olaf. "I have to go to work." Anna looked a little confused. "What's that, Olaf?" Olaf just sniggered. "Work! On Tuesdays and Thursdays from 12 to 4, I babysit the Losnedahl family."

"Aw, well, good for you, Olaf," said Anna. She was happy for her snowman-friend since he, well, wasn't- human. He was treated as an equal, and Anna enjoyed that he could lead a happy, normal lifestyle.

"Do you know where Kristoff is?" Anna asked. "Uh," hesitated Olaf. "He's around here somewhere. Look, I gotta go. Sorry! I'll see you later. Bye, Anna!" He hugged his friend goodbye, who hugged him back even tighter. Anna loved Olaf, like as if he were her little brother. She would do anything to make him happy, and she knew that he loved warm hugs. "Goodbye, Olaf! Have fun at- work!" Anna waved goodbye as Olaf disappeared into the crowd.

"Kristoff!" called Anna as she made her way through the large groups of people. She gave small waves and brief hellos to all of the peasants who would greet their princess, and she felt bad not acknowledging them enough. It's just that she was anxious to see her boyfriend and tell him her big news. Once more, she called, "Kristoff!"

"Anna!" responded Kristoff as he gestured Anna to come over. He was giving all of the children rides on Sven. As he helped a little girl down when her ride was over, she hugged him and he hugged her back. To the children, he was like Santa Clause. He was always kind to you and you were never too shy to show him your appreciation.

Anna smiled. When she first met Kristoff, he was this tough guy who never wanted to be around anybody, but once she got to know him, he was so sweet, sensitive and caring. She ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey!" she said to him and gave a polite wave to the little boy riding Sven. "Lunch is ready, and I have some big news!" Kristoff smiled. "Me too!" He said goodbye to all of the kids and joined Anna back to the castle.

"So, what's for lunch?" Kristoff asked. "Sandwiches, of course," replied Anna. "Shocker!" Kristoff said sarcastically. "Where's Elsa?" "Oh, she's back at the castle." Kristoff showed Anna a box that was taped shut. "I got you guys a treat for dessert," he said. "Chocolate?" she asked, smiling. "Duh!" teased Kristoff. "And obviously, I got carrots for Sven. He could eat them outside with Olaf.

Anna giggled. "Actually, Olaf is apparently working right now." "What?" asked Kristoff. "He works?" Anna just laughed. "Yep! He babysits, which is the perfect job for him. Don't you think?" Kristoff scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I, uh, I guess." He was confused that Olaf actually had a job.

The two went on a leisurely stroll back to the castle. "Anna, do you wear your hair like that all the time?" Kristoff asked, pointing out Anna's braids. Anna smiled. "Yeah, I guess!" All of a sudden, her happiness drifted into slight sadness. "Do you not like it?" Kristoff laughed. "No, of course I love it! It's, it's beautiful. You're beautiful." Anna sighed. "Oh, here we go again," she said before kissing Kristoff.

"Oh, Anna, I love you," said Kristoff. "Aw, I love you too," said Anna. "You know, Anna," said Kristoff. "Remember when Hans betrayed you and put you in danger just for his own good? That really made me tipped off. I know you think that I'm sometimes too aggressive, but that's because I hate it when anything bad happens to you. From now on, I won't let anything bad ever happen to you."

Anna looked uncomfortable. "Yep. Too aggressive," she mumbled. "Look, I appreciate that you care so deeply about me, but you have to understand that I'm my own person. I can take care of myself, okay?" Kristoff nodded. "I get it. And Hans can't hurt you anymore anyway." He laughed. "I'll tell you over lunch." The two reached the castle and headed towards the dining room.

"So, what's your big news, Anna?" Kristoff asked over lunch. "Oh, yeah!" Anna said. "Remember Rapunzel and Eugene?" she asked. "Yeah, how could I forget?" answered Kristoff. "Well, they're coming back! There gonna visit us and we'll be able to see them again! How great is that?"

"Oh really? That's great!" said Kristoff. "When?" "They'll be here around the beginning of May," answered Elsa. "Cool," gulped Kristoff as he took a sip from his iced tea (which wasn't really 'iced') "Hey, Elsa, can I have some ice please?" He asked. "Sure," said Elsa as she created three ice cubes for Kristoff.

"Hey, Kristoff," said Anna. "What's your big news?" Kristoff smiled. "It's about your true love, Hans," he teased. Anna blushed. She was embarrassed of her poor judgement when she first met Hans and also felt awkward speaking of him with her new boyfriend. She was also developed a passionate hate for Hans after he betrayed her and tried to overthrow her family.

"Oh, really? Then I don't really wanna hear it, thanks," Anna responded. "Well, you'll like this," laughed Kristoff. "He was shunned by his brothers for being so immature and irresponsible, so he was so desperate for some sort of power that he teamed up with the infamous Stabbington Brothers." He paused to laugh. "Now he's some criminal and is hanging around these jail-breakers."

Elsa looked concerned. "The Stabbington brothers?" she asked with worry in her voice. "That's not good." Anna spoke up. "Aren't they escaped criminals from Corona? Where Rapunzel's from?" she asked. "Uh, huh," replied Elsa. "This is bad."

"I'm confused," said Kristoff. "I thought this would make you guys feel better about this whole situation with Hans!" Anna rolled her eyes with anger. "Kristoff," she scolded him. "I told you that I'm all over him. I'm independent and don't need you looking out for me all the time."

"Kristoff, it would be funny if he wasn't with these people," added Elsa. "They're dangerous. And they hate Eugene and Rapunzel." "Why?" asked Kristoff.

"Because," explained Elsa. "Eugene used to be a criminal and worked with them." "No!" exclaimed Anna, who was shocked.

"Yes," said Elsa. "But he stopped committing crimes after he met Rapunzel. He also set the Stabbington Brothers up for getting captured by the castle guards after they stole Rapunzel's tiara. They joined Mother Gothel, who is, as you know, the woman who kidnapped Rapunzel as a baby. They went to prison and escaped, and they are probably hunting Eugene and Rapunzel as we speak."

"And now they're teaming up with Hans..." started Anna. "And Rapunzel and Eugene are visiting," finished Kristoff. "I consider this a threat to Arrendelle, Corona, and us!" said Anna. "What are we going to do?"

Elsa sighed and looked disappointed. "Anna, I'm sorry," she said softly. "But when Rapunzel arrives, we'll have to close the gates again." Anna gasped. "No, Elsa! No, please!" she begged. "Oh, Anna, it'll be fine! Fine, we won't close the gates, but I'll send the guards out to look for them."

"Wait, Kristoff," said Anna, making sure this wasn't just another one of Kristoff's fibs. "Are you sure that this is real?" Kristoff nodded. "Check it out, it's in the newspaper!" Anna's eyes grew wide while reading the newspaper article under 'Arrendelle's Crime Watch'.

"Kristoff!" yelled Anna. "It's under the crime section and you took it as a joke? And none of the guards told us?" Kristoff jumped off. "Anna, I didn't know that it was this serious!" Anna took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for getting so upset."

Elsa tried to stay calm. "Kristoff, don't feel bad. I'm happy that you told us! I just know what's gonna happen." She looked towards Anna and then she looked down. "What is it?" asked Anna. "Anna, Hans is probably mad at us. He wants revenge, don't you see? We have to stay close the castle once Rapunzel arrives. It's the only safe place." "Elsa," whispered Anna. "Will we be okay?" Elsa nodded, but then looked away with uncertainty.

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

"Rapunzel, slow down!" commanded Eugene as Rapunzel pulled him off the boat and onto the dock. "Why did you have to grow your hair back?" he asked.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "You know I couldn't just 'grow it back'," she said. "I sang the healing song, and then my hair grew back and I regained all of my powers." Rapunzel was extremely fortunate for regaining powers because the day after she got them back, her father was shot in the heart with a bow and arrow. She was able to heal him and if she hadn't gotten her powers back, he would have died.

"Arrendelle," sighed Eugene. "What a castle." Rapunzel smiled. "Oh, how I can't wait to see Anna and Elsa!" She looked around. "The inn is that way," she said, pointing out the hotel that they were meant to stay at.

The palace, in Rapunzel's opinion was much, much, much, _much _prettier with the elegant ice designs and decorations glistening in the sunlight. Arrendelle was much more magical and less sober like that.

"Ugh," she groaned, clutching her waist. She began to feel queasy in the pit of her stomach and nausea spread throughout her body. "You feel sick?" asked Eugene, wrapping a comforting arm around his wife. "You've been feeling bad the whole trip over here."

Rapunzel shrugged. "Eh, probably just seasick." She must have felt uneasy because of the boat ride. What else could it have been?

"Princess Rapunzel!" said Alexander, the manager of The Arrendelle Hotel and a good friend of Anna, Elsa and Kristoff. Rapunzel looked a slightly bit intimidated by Alexander; he was tall, muscular and even had an eye patch (due to a fatal accident as a child). But he was really kind and generous once you knew who he was.

"Forgive me," Rapunzel said quietly. "But I'm not quite sure that we've met before." Alexander laughed. "My name is Alexander, the manager of this here hotel. I'm not quite sure why, but the queen had requested that you would stay at the castle, due to security issues."

"What? Is- is everything okay?" asked Eugene nervously. "Well, she didn't give any specific details, but she said that two fugitive bandits and a treacherous prince are running loose and could be a threat to the royals of Arrendelle and Corona," answered Alexander. "But the guards are out searching, and I'm sure everything will be okay."

"Wait-" started Eugene. "Were the two bandits called the '_Stabbington_ _Brothers_?'" Alexander nodded. "I believe so," he said. "But don't worry about that. Enjoy your stay! Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are expecting you anytime now. They can hardly wait! I will escort you to the royal dining room."

Rapunzel smiled. "Thank you, Alexander," she said. As Alexander reached down to carry their luggage, she gently pushed his arm away. "Eh, eh, eh," Rapunzel argued. "You don't need to wait on us hand and foot, Alexander. We appreciate it, but you don't have to. Really!"

"Oh, no, Princess Rapunzel, I _insist_ that-" Alexander started, but Rapunzel cut him off. "_I_ insist that you don't have to." Alexander smiled. "Alright," he agreed. "Follow me." He led Rapunzel and Eugene to the castle for brunch.

"Excuse me, your highnesses," Alexander said as the three reached Elsa and Anna. "Your guests have arrived." Rapunzel and Eugene walked through the entrance. Rapunzel curtsied and Eugene bowed to their friends, but Anna ran right over and hugged them. "Thank you, Alexander," said Elsa as Alexander left. She too went over to give her friends a hug.

"I'm so excited that you're here!" shrieked Anna. "Aw, we missed you!" Rapunzel said. "How's Kristoff?" asked Eugene. "Oh, he's great," said Elsa. "He should be coming any minute now."

"And how's Olaf?" asked Rapunzel. "He's sooooooo cute!" Anna laughed. "He's good! Believe it or not, he actually has a job now!" Rapunzel laughed. "Really? Haha, great for him!"

Just then, Kristoff came barging in. His hair had icicles in it and his clothes were covered with snow. "Sorry I'm late," he said, his voice sounding muffled from his scarf. "Phew, that was a tough day at work."

"Kristoff?" said Anna. "What happened?" She got a towel for Kristoff and sat him down. "Thanks," he said, grabbing the towel from Anna's friends. "So, what happened was-" "Um, Kristoff," interrupted Elsa. "We have company."

"Oh, I didn't even notice! Hey guys!" He reached out to shake Eugene's hand. "Rapunzel, I would hug you, but I'm, well, you know, wet and cold, haha," he said. Rapunzel smiled. "It's good to see you! Now, what happened?" she asked.

"Oh, so we got a new worker, right?" said Kristoff. "So, it was his first day, and he fell in the water. And get this, he can't swim! So who had to save him? Me! You have to be able to swim to get this job. Luckily, the water wasn't all that cold today. And when I got out of the water, he tripped and I fell into the snow! Boy, am I exhausted."

"That's horrible!" said Anna, massaging his back. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry!" Kristoff got himself up. "I'm fine, I'm fine. So, did you guys hear about the security issues?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?" asked the concerned Rapunzel as someone knocked on the door. "Queen Elsa?" asked Frida, a castle maid. "Sorry to interrupt, but Prince Gabriel of the Southern Isles would like to inform you of something that he seems to find very urgent and necessary at this moment."

Anna jumped up. "Frida, did you say of the 'Southern Isles'?" she asked. Frida nodded. "Thank you Frida," said Elsa. "Send him in." Anna tapped her shoulder. "This must be one of Hans' older brothers!" she gasped. "I know," whispered Elsa. "That's why we need to see him!"

A man who seemed to be Prince Gabriel walked into the dining room. He looked a lot like Hans; he was tall, had auburn hair, had fair skin, he was muscular and was overall charming. The only difference was the eyes; Gabriel had blue eyes while Hans had green.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!" he greeted them, bowing. "First of all, I would like to apologize for the actions of my younger brother, Prince Hans." Anna nodded. "It's alright. Well, it's not alright, but, it forgive you, even though you had nothing to do with it. So, yeah, I guess it's okay," she babbled.

"Thank you, Anna," said Gabriel. "I have some bad news, though." Elsa's eyes widened. "Is it about Hans?" she asked. Gabriel nodded. "He came back from Arrendelle angry, saying it was 'so unfair' that he was locked in the prison ship back to the Southern Isles. After my brothers and I lectured him and punished him, he took off, saying he wanted revenge. He wrote back home, saying he's teamed up with The Stabbington Brothers and an old lady named Mother Gothel, who want revenge on Corona."

"Mother Gothel?" asked Rapunzel. "Oh, no..." she began pacing around the room. "Yes, he said that she was kind of crazy, saying that she was resurrected when the princess sang the healing song. Kind of pathetic, but she wants revenge on Princess Rapunze- wait, you are Rapunzel, aren't you?" said Gabriel as Rapunzel nodded.

"Well, Hans wrote that he knows that you guys are visiting Arrendelle and that's how the team will get revenge on the two countries. I'm really sorry," said Gabriel. Elsa nodded. "Thank you, Gabriel. If you please, I would like a moment alone with my sister and friends." Gabriel nodded and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you all. I best be on my way. I'm really. Sorry about Hans. Goodbye." And then he left.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," panicked Anna as Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder. "What are we gonna do, Elsa?" asked Eugene. Elsa sighed. "I know Anna will hate this, but-"

"Elsa, no, please!" Anna interrupted. "Anna, it's for the best," said Kristoff. "Wait, what?" asked Rapunzel. "Ugh, she's closing the gates," muttered Anna. "Fine, fine. I know it's for our safety."

Rapunzel began twiddling her hair. "We have to stick together. We can't lose anyone," she said. Elsa nodded. "I think that we should all stay in one room until they're caught." Eugene looked confused.

"Um, Elsa," he said. "Won't it be kinda tight with all five of us in one room?" Elsa rolled her eyes. "It'll be a big room with four beds. You and Rapunzel can share." "And the maids can bring food into the room, but they'll have to knock and we'll lock the doors."

Everyone sighed. "I don't know how I'll survive," complained Anna. "But maybe for a few days. When will we go?" Elsa shrugged. "I guess right now," she said.

Everyone looked scared and depressed. This wasn't the dream vacation Rapunzel and Eugene planned. Who knows what would happen, how it would happen, when it would happen, and who it would happen to. All they knew was it would be a pretty scary time for them, being hidden in one small room for heaven knows how long. They just had to hang in there.


	2. Chapter 2- Rapunzel's Secret

Rapunzel's first night in Arrendelle wasn _not_ as she hoped it would be. The cramps, the pain, the nausea; it definitely would be enough to keep her up all night. She was getting claustrophobic just thinking about spending so much time in the tiny guest room with three other people and one coming in every day.

She was as hungry as a wolf, but she couldn't eat yet because everyone was still sleeping. It was only six in the morning and she didn't want to wake anyone up.

She didn't understand why she was so hungry. After all, she was also so nauseas and ate so much for dinner the night before. She had a huge craving for pancakes and scrambled eggs and waffles. "Ooh, wouldn't French toast be nice, as well," she whispered to herself.

But her nausea once more kicked in and she let out a great moan in discomfort. She tried to be quiet, but her groaning was loud enough to wake her sleeping husband up, which _wasn't_ easy. Eugene loved his sleep and it was like nothing could ever wake him up.

"Rapunzel," he yawned, half asleep. "What is it?" He pulled the covers closer to him and closed his eyes again. "I think I'm gonna be sick," mumbled Rapunzel. "I feel a little queasy." Eugene groaned, but then gave in. "Okay, come on," he whispered. "And don't wake anyone else up!"

"Eugene..." demanded Rapunzel. "C'mon!" She took him by the hand and sprinted to the bathroom. They made it to the toilet just in time before Rapunzel began puking her guts out.

"This is disgusting," gagged Eugene as he held his wife's long hair back as she threw up. "You done?" he asked, pinching his nose? "Not yet," burped up Rapunzel. She vomited one last time before taking deep breaths and saying that she was finished.

She washed her hands, brushed her teeth and took a drink of water before slowly walking back to the bedroom. "You okay?" asked Eugene. Rapunzel nodded but didn't say anything. "Do you think that you have the stomach flu?" her husband again asked. She shook her head, knowing that something else may have been going on.

It can't be, she thought to herself. She had a slight suspicion that she could be- no, she couldn't be! She's missed her period, been really nauseous, threw up several times that morning, had cramps, was really hungry and had cravings, but that doesn't mean anything. _Did_ _it_?

"I hope everyone else's up," she said. "I'm starving!" Eugene was a little muddled. "But... you just threw up," he reminded her. "And now you want to eat?"

Rapunzel was suddenly furious. "Yeah, I know," she pouted. "But I'm still hungry! You don't want me to eat because... You think I'm, I'm _fat_! Don't you?"

Eugene didn't know where all of this was coming from. "I never said that," he told her. "Yeah, but you're thinking that, aren't you," she cried. "You want me to go on a diet so I'd lose weight, and..."

"Punz, you're the skinniest person I know! Why would I think that you're fat?" Rapunzel sighed. "You must know a lot of chubby people, then," she mumbled.

Eugene was really confused why Rapunzel would think that she's overweight. She was as thin as a toothpick! But Rapunzel thought otherwise, for whatever reason.

"Just look at my stomach!" she exclaimed. Eugene looked down at her. He noticed that she was the slightest bit rounder, but she was still incredibly slim. Apparently, Rapunzel felt agitated about her weight and she had no need to.

"Rapunzel, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. She wasn't being herself. Maybe she was just cranky from being up all night, but that couldn't be possible. Rapunzel sometimes goes a day or two without sleeping and never gets grumpy. How? Who knows?

Rapunzel took a deep breath. "Sorry, Eugene," she confessed. "I'm fine, probably just another mood swing." Eugene nodded. "You've been having these 'mood swings' all the time on the boat ride over here," he said. "Are you sure that you're fine?"

Rapunzel was getting frustrated. "I'm _fine_, okay! Fine, fine fine!" Eugene bit the inside of his cheek. "_Okay_," he said suspiciously. "Let's go back to the room."

The two didn't speak to each other at all on their way back to their room. Rapunzel felt bad for getting so angry, but she didn't want to apologize. _What's wrong with me?_ she thought. Eugene was thinking the same thing; _what's wrong with her?_

Rapunzel twisted the doorknob to her room, but before she could open it, she heard Elsa scream, "Don't come in until you say who you are!"

"It's just me," said Rapunzel, giving Eugene that 'what's up with her' look. "Rapunzel." She went through the door to see Elsa trying to catch her breath with her hand over her heart.

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe!" she exclaimed as she ran to give Rapunzel and Eugene a hug. They caught a glimpse of Anna, who was shrugging. "Where have you been?" shrieked Elsa.

"The bathroom," said Rapunzel. "She just blew chunks in the toilet," said Eugene. "Are you okay?" asked Elsa. "You had me worried sick- no pun intended."

"Why were you worried?" asked Eugene. "We were just down the hall." Elsa was having a panic attack. "You have to tell me when you leave the room!" she squealed. "Your bed was empty and with everything going on, what if something happened to you?"

"Whoa, Elsa," Anna said, trying to calm her sister down. "Relax, okay? We're all safe! Don't-" she started, but Elsa cut her off. "Don't worry, I _know_ Anna. I never, ever have to worry even if my family, friends and my _KINGDOM_ are being threatened. I'm queen, I have to protect us! You don't understand!"

Anna bit her lip. "But, Elsa," she said. "I do understand! This is a delicate situation and you're handling it perfectly! But you have it all wrong! We all trust you, but I think that you have to trust us."

Elsa opened her mouth to resent that, but realized that there was no point of arguing. Anna always meant well, but she was sometimes slightly stubborn when it came down to when someone was frustrated or irritated, which was normal. But Elsa wasn't to be a hypocrite; she too was stubborn on occasion like her sister.

"Anna, I _do_ trust you," she said. "I'm sorry for being so uptight." Rapunzel smiled. "I know," she said. "I guess that there must be a lot of pressure on you right now, huh." Elsa smiled. "Yeah, but I'm overreacting. And there's a lot of pressure on you guys, too." Rapunzel laughed. "Yeah, I guess. But we're relying on you for our visit, which isn't right. We should take care of ourselves, right Eugene?"

Eugene smiled. "Is this the same girl I was talking to five minutes ago?" he asked jokingly. Rapunzel, on the other hand, did not find it funny at all.

"Excuse me?" she asked sassily. "What do you mean?" Eugene looked uncomfortable and let out a small, awkward laugh. "Uh, honey, you were throwing a fit before about how you thought that I thought that you were fat- which you're not!" He added the 'which you're not' so his wife wouldn't go crazy again.

"Wait, what?" asked Anna. "Rapunzel, you're like, the skinniest person on Earth!" Rapunzel was steaming with anger, for no apparent reason. "Anna, you're being so annoying!" she scolded. "You know that you're way skinnier than me, so just shut up! And stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you!"

Elsa looked confused. "Punz," she said sympathetically. "Oh my god, don't call me that!" screeched Rapunzel. "Okay, _Rapunzel_," Elsa corrected herself. "What's gotten into you?"

Rapunzel took a deep breath. "I don't care if I'm skinny or fat because for all I know is that I won't be skinny for long!" she cried. There was an awkward silence that lasted for a few moments.

"I'm really sorry," Rapunzel apologized. "I really am." She ran into Eugene's arms, who stroked her hair softly. "Sweetheart," he said softly. "I don't understand!"

Rapunzel stepped away from him and dried her eyes. Of course they didn't understand her. She couldn't tell them yet. "I, um..." she started. "I think that I'm just not myself because I got sick," Rapunzel lied. She twiddled her hair, but then immediately stopped. Everyone knew that she twiddled her hair when she always nervous or was lying.

"Are you feeling okay?" Anna asked. Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah," she said. "But I'm really hungry! Is breakfast almost ready?" Elsa laughed. "It should be ready soon. I'll ring Frida in," she said reaching for the bell that she would ring to summon the maids, but Anna pushed her hand away.

"Elsa," she begged. "Please, can't we at least eat in the dining room?" She didn't want to be cooped up inside that tiny room when these criminals probably weren't even in Arrendelle.

Elsa looked down. "Anna," she said quietly. "Please, don't start." She wasn't in the mood to be fighting with her sister and then feel guilty about it. "It's not so bad in this room, is it?"

"Yeah, it kinda is," mumbled Anna. Rapunzel agreed with her. "C'mon, Elsa," she said, trying to convince her friend to let them out. "Elsa, they can't be near the castle," Eugene said. "The gates are closed and the guards are on watch both in the castle and outside of the city! It'll be okay. Just let us out."

"And what were we just talking about?" Anna said. "You have to have faith. Trust me. We'll be fine!" Elsa was finally convinced that they should eat in the dining room. "Okay, fine," she said. "But that's the only time that we could leave the room, okay?" Anna sighed. "Alright, alright, it's a deal," she agreed.

"Let's get dressed," said Elsa. "Because quite frankly, Anna, you have a _massive_ bedhead." Anna giggled. "What else is knew?" she said as she began to brush up her uncontrollable, usual morning hair.

Like any normal sleeper, Anna had crazy hair as she woke up every morning. But it's not just a few tangles; it's like an afro every morning. Everyone expected Anna to wear her casual braids that day, but she decided to do her hair in a bun with a strand hair braided across her head, like a headband. "Anna, your hair looks beautiful!" complimented Elsa. She wore her hair differently that day, too; she put a French-twist in it and braided it into a bun on the back.

They were all dressed and ready to start their day. "Let me go get Kristoff," said Anna. She tried to leave the room, but Elsa put her arm out in front of her to prevent her sister from leaving the room just yet. "Where do you think you're going?" Elsa asked. "I said, to go get Kristoff," explained Anna. "Now let me go!" She pushed Elsa's arm away and started out the door.

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand. "Hey!" Anna shouted. She tugged at her arm, but Elsa wouldn't let go. "Anna, I'll have Gerda or Frida go get him," said Elsa. "I can't risk losing you out there!"

Rapunzel understood where Elsa was coming from, but she decided to defend Anna instead. "Elsa you sound just like my mother," she said. "Well, Mother Gothel, I mean."

Elsa was slightly offended by what Rapunzel said. She meant to protect her sister, _not_ prevent her from living her life. She just wanted Anna to be safe. "Rapunzel, that's totally different. I'm letting you go beyond the gates of this castle, Anna. You're lucky that I'm letting you go beyond the door to this room!"

Anna sighed. "I get it," she said, deciding not to hold a grudge. She had to see this from Elsa's point of view. And her sister's opinions were much wiser than hers for the time being. "Go send Frida to get him."

"Thank you, Anna," said Elsa. "I'm sorry." She really did feel bad. She didn't want to make Anna's life so limited, but it was almost as if she didn't have a choice. She was only looking out for her little sis.

Elsa rang the bell that would alert Frida to come to the queen's assistance. "Yes, ma'am?" Frida said. "I believe you rang."

"Yes," said Elsa. "Would you be so kind in summoning Kristoff Bjorgman to the dining room, please?" Frida nodded. "Right away, miss."

Frida was the most dependable maid any royal family could have. She wasn't just a servant; she was Anna and Elsa's friend. She would get you anything that you desired right away, even if you insisted that she didn't have too. It may have been that she was intimidated by Elsa and Anna and feared losing her job, but the sisters always tried to remind her that their was nothing to be afraid of. She was such a kind little lady and cared about everyone.

"So, Kristoff's coming for breakfast?" said Eugene. "Yep!" answered Anna. "Should we get going to the dining room now?" Elsa nodded. "Come on everyone," she said. "Right this way." Rapunzel's stomach growled, and then she said, "You see? I really am hungry!"

_Something's up with Rapunzel_, Eugene thought. _I can't put my finger on it, but I know that she's not telling me something. _He wasn't really sure what his wife was hiding from him. All that he knew was that she wasn't being her quirky, happy self.

"What's for breakfast?" Anna asked. "Waffles and fruit salad," said Elsa. "Mmmmm!" said Eugene. "Sounds good!" "Yum!" said Anna.

Rapunzel, on the other hand, had something else in mind. "Ooh, Elsa," she said. "I have a _big_ craving for French toast! Do we have any?" Elsa shrugged. "I'm not sure," she said. "I'm sorry, but the chef already started cooking."

"Ugh, that idiot," whined Rapunzel. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Punz," said Eugene. "You don't call someone an idiot just because they didn't make the food you wanted." Rapunzel just rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she mumbled.

Anna was really confused by why her friend was being so moody that day, "What's wrong with Rapunzel?" she whispered in Elsa's ear. Elsa just shrugged. "I can't say," she whispered back. "She's probably still not feeling well."

They finally arrived at the dining room, which looked simply beautiful with the majestic silverware set out at the table. Beautiful tulips surrounded the room in breathtaking ice vases created by Elsa. The pianist, Adam, always played for meals with visiting kingdoms or royal people that Anna and Elsa would like to impress.

"Wow," gasped Rapunzel, whose mood again changed from grumpy to happy. "It's beautiful!" Eugene browsed around near the flowers. "Elsa, did you make these?" he asked. Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I did!" She tried to remain humble, although inside she was really proud of herself.

The four sat down and waited for the food to arrive as someone knocked on the door. "It's Kristoff!" yelled a voice from outside. "I'll get it!" Anna called. As she ran over to the door, she tripped over Rapunzel's hair. "Oops!" she giggled. "I tripped over your hair, Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel folded her arms. "You hate my hair, don't you!" she cried. Anna rolled her eyes and mouthed, "here we go again." She opened the door for Kristoff, who greeted her with a kiss.

"Oh, Anna," he said. "I guess that you changed your hair today, huh?" Rapunzel almost cried. "See, Anna," she said. "Your hair is perfect and mine is- ugh!" Kristoff was about to ask Rapunzel what was wrong, but Anna hit him on the arm. She didn't want Ralunzel getting all crazy again.

"How was your night?" he asked. "Great!" responded Anna. "But Rapunzel got sick this morning." Kristoff took a seat next to Anna at the table. "Aw, really?" he asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," replied Rapunzel. But she wasn't. She was so ashamed of having her silly cravings and mood swings and nausea. "Just a little tired."

"Is breakfast ready?" asked Kristoff. "I'm starving!" Elsa laughed. "Well, so is Rapunzel," she giggled. Rapunzel, surprisingly, began laughing too. "But I thought you just threw up," said Kristoff. Rapunzel shrugged. "Why does everyone keep on saying that?" she asked.

The chef came in with lots of delicious foods on his tray. "Your breakfast is served," he said. "Thank you," said Elsa. As the chef began to pour coffee into Anna's cup, she gently pushed his arm away. "It's okay, I've got it," she said. The chef thought it was silly to argue and just nodded, leaving the five alone for a nice breakfast.

Rapunzel took a bite out of her waffle. "Mmm," she said, smiling. "This actually is better than French toast, haha!" Eugene was shocked to hear his wife say that since she was in a bad mood the whole day so far. "Well, good, I'm glad," said Elsa.

Everyone had a lot to eat, but they were full soon enough. "Uh," groaned Kristoff. "That hit the spot!" Eugene stretched his arms back and sighed. "I can't eat anymore!" he said.

But Rapunzel didn't have enough. "Can you pass the fruit salad, please?" she asked. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "This is your sixth serving," she reminded her. "I know," said Rapunzel. "I'm just still hungry."

"So," said Kristoff. "Frida told me that you guys aren't gonna leave that room much anymore. Is that true?" Elsa looked away. "Sadly, yes," she said softly. "Sadly, yes," repeated Anna, who sounded miserable. "I don't know how I'll survive."

Elsa sighed. "Look, you guys," she said. "Let's give it a few days. If nothing bad happens, we'll be allowed to roam around the castle. I'm just worried because Prince Gabriel came all the way here to tell us about this. We can't just ignore it and pretend that it's no big deal."

Although Eugene didn't want to be cooped up inside for a long time, he defended Elsa. "Hans probably knows the castle inside out," he said. "The last time I was here, he was in charge. He must know some hidden entrances. And the Stabbington Brothers are really sneaky." "They stole my tiara from a room full of guards," added Rapunzel. "And Mother Gothel, she kidnapped me from my castle and never got caught!"

Anna looked nervous. "I'm a little scared now," she said nervously. Elsa put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Anna. But we have to stay hidden, okay? We'll get through this."

Just then, Rapunzel jumped up. "Uh, guys," she said, covering her mouth. "I'm getting nauseas again!" Eugene groaned. "Not again," he said. "Alright, hurry!" The two sprinted to the bathroom again and luckily made it on time.

Rapunzel only vomited once this time, but she still wasn't feeling well. "Punz," said Eugene. "You shouldn't have eaten all of that food." Rapunzel shrugged. "I was hungry," she said.

She couldn't take it any longer. She had to know for sure. "Eugene," she said. "I've gotta go see a doctor. I'm not feeling well at all today." Eugene looked concerned. "Well, I think that we could all tell," he said. "Let's go ask Elsa if where we can find one for you. I can take you."

"No!" shrieked Rapunzel. "I mean, no, no, no, you don't have to! I'll go on my own, honest." Eugene raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm sure," Rapunzel replied.

The two went back to the dining room. The chef was collecting the cleared plates and empty cups from the table. "Elsa," said Eugene. "Where's the doctor's office?" Elsa stood up. "Why, is everything alright?" she asked. "Rapunzel's probably sick, aren't you?" asked Anna.

"I'm alright," lied Rapunzel. "I'll just go ask Frida. She'll escort me." "Are you sure?" asked Elsa. "Yep!" said Rapunzel. "I'll see you in a little bit." Eugene followed her. "Are you sure that you don't need me?" he asked. "Yep!" said Rapunzel. "Bye!" She left the room and called for Frida.

"Frida?" she called. Frida, as usual, came to her assistance right away. "Yes, your highness?" she asked. She saw the look of worry and concern on Rapunzel's face. "Why, Rapunzel," she cooed. "Are you alright?"

Tears came to Rapunzel's eyes. "I don't know what to do," she said. "Frida, do you know of any obstetrician in Arrendelle?" Frida's eyes grew wide. "Why, Rapunzel," she said, smiling. "Are you-"

Rapunzel nodded and giggled. "I think so, but I'm not sure," she said. "I've missed my period, had cravings, I threw up twice and lots of mood swings. I just want to know for sure because it's been driving me crazy!"

Frida smiled. "Yes, yes, of course!" She gave Rapunzel a hug. "There's Doctor Andersen on Abel Lane. I'd be willing to escort you since the queen wouldn't be too happy about you leaving alone with this whole situation."

Rapunzel smiled. "That would be terrific, thank you!" she said. "Are you ready?" asked Frida. "Yep! I think so,"answered Rapunzel. "Let's go."

The two went off to Doctor Andersen's office to check if Rapunzel was right. She had to be. What else could all of her symptoms mean? But if she was right, what would happen to everyone else during this scary time for Arrendelle? What would she do?

* * *

Hours later, the other four were lazing around the guest room, bored as anyone could be. "She's been gone for a long time," said Eugene. A great wave of nervousness came over Elsa. "Do you think something happened to her?" she asked.

"No," said Anna. "I'm positive. She just went to the doctor, and'll be back any minute- now." Just as Anna was finishing her sentence, someone knocked at the door. "Let me in," a voice said. "It's Rapunzel."

Kristoff went to open the door for Rapunzel, who was twiddling her hair and looked extremely pale. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Oh, nothing," said Rapunzel. "I'm not sick, so don't worry."

But she felt sick. _How do I tell them? _she kept asking herself. She wanted to say it, but didn't know when or how.

"I've been thinking," started Elsa. "If Gabriel traveled all the way to Arrendelle, then Hans and the others would be closer here. Instead of being cooped up in Arrendelle, why don't we just go to Corona and enjoy ourselves?"

Rapunzel was about to object, but Anna jumped up. "Yeah, that would be perfect!" she said. "Why didn't I think of that?" Said Eugene. "So it's settled," said Kristoff.

"No!" exclaimed Rapunzel. "Why, Rapunzel?" asked Elsa. "Because I can't travel in my condition," mumbled Rapunzel. "Rapunzel," said Anna. "You haven't been yourself lately. You've been nasty and grumpy and nauseas and now you don't even wanna go home! What's up with you?"

Rapunzel bit her lip and saw everyone waiting for her to answer. "It's because," she said, once again twiddling her hair. "I'm pregnant."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 in progress. I'm trying to make it interesting, but it may seem a little boring. I'll try to make the story more exciting when I'm further into it. Don't forget to review! I'll be happy to hear some suggestions for the later chapters, even though I already know what I'm probably gonna do. Thanks for reading:) **


	3. Chapter 3- You're Pregnant?

"You're what?" Eugene asked, astonished. "How?" He scratched the back of his head with a look of worry on his face, but then smiled. "Well," he laughed. "I know how it happened."

He lifted Rapunzel and spun her around in the air. "This is wonderful!" he cried. His eyes began to fill with tears of joy. Rapunzel laughed as Eugene placed her back down on her feet and smiled.

"Sweetheart," cooed Rapunzel. "We're having a baby!" Eugene hugged her tighter than he ever had before. "Oh, Rapunzel," he whispered as he began to stroke her long, beautiful hair. "I'm so happy." He leaned in and kissed his wife, consoling her and telling her that he was overjoyed.

Anna jumped up to her feet and ran over to Rapunzel, embracing her. "Rapunzel, congratulations!" she felicitated. Elsa followed her sister and joined in hugging. "That's wonderful," she said. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Rapunzel smiled. She was expecting everyone (especially Eugene) to be worried and shocked. But when Eugene kissed her, something felt completely right about it. They were ready. The only things that they needed to have kids were confidence, trust and love, and they had enough love already.

Eugene was stunned. That explained all of Rapunzel's mood swings, nausea and complaints. Although he was excited about having a baby, Eugene was also slightly terrified. He was unsure if he and a his wife were ready to become fully responsible for the life of another human being. Of course, he couldn't tell Rapunzel that he was worried. He just had to eliminate all of his fears with his joy and gratefulness that he had towards the delicate subject.

Rapunzel began laughing yet crying at the same time. "I can't believe it," she said, with her voice cracking from all of the emotions she was feeling. "I'm going to be a mommy!" Eugene gently laid his hand on his wife's shoulder. "And I'm gonna be a daddy," he said ever so softly as a tear streamed down his cheek.

Kristoff smiled. "You guys are gonna be great parents," he complimented. "You're brave, kind, caring, and dependable." Eugene laughed. "Thanks buddy," he said. "I'm gonna do my best to be the greatest parent a kid could ever have."

Anna laughed. "I had pretty great parents," she said. Her expression fell as she said, "Before they died on the way to your return celebration." Rapunzel felt guilty. It was indirectly her fault that Anna and Elsa's parents died, even though the girls were happier at that time than they were when their parents were alive.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I have amazing parents, too. I want to be just like them."

Suddenly, Kristoff felt a twinge of pain as he had a flashback to the most traumatic day of his childhood.

_"Kristoff," said a soft voice coming in from the hallway. The six-year-old boy rubbed his eyes as he woke up from a deep slumber. "Momma," he yawned as his vision cleared to see his tragically beautiful mother standing beside his bed._

_Her eyes were puffy and filled with tears. "My dear child," she whimpered. "I love you." The innocent Kristoff didn't understand what was happening. "I love you, too, Momma," he said sweetly._

_His mother kissed him on his forehead and have him an apologetic state. "I got you a reindeer," she weeped. "You'll need him to get around. His name is Sven."_

_Kristoff didn't realize his mother's true motives. "Really? Thank you!" he cheered as he began jumping up and down on his bed. "Why are you crying, Momma?"_

_"Oh, Kristoff," she bawled. "We can't be together any longer." A look of fear came across the little boy's face. "What do you mean?" he asked._

_His mother sighed. "My precious baby, I can't bear to live with all of the pain from your father's death before you were born," she said with a shaking voice. "I need to be with him."_

_She began to leave, but stopped at the doorway for a moment. "Take care of yourself, my love," she wept as she bid her farewells to her son. She then took off to the kitchen, walking ever so slowly._

_Kristoff ran after his mother, standing at the top of the stairs as his dear mother drew out a knife from the drawer. "My dear god," she prayed. "Take me to you." "No, Momma!" Kristoff tried, but it was too late. His beloved mother fell to the ground, dead._

"Kristoff, are you okay?" asked Anna. Kristoff fluttered his eyes, realizing that he has been in a trance.

"Yeah, I'm, um, yeah, I'm fine," he stammered. But he needed to say something to Eugene and Rapunzel something that no one ever said to his mother before it was too late.

"But you guys have to promise me something," he demanded, scaring everyone a little bit. His eyes were violent and his breathing was at an uneasy rate. "If something ever happens to one of you, the other one can never, ever give up on your child." On the 'ever', he made this intense hand motion with his arms that made Anna wince.

"Kristoff, calm down," she said. "They'll make great parents." She began massaging her boyfriend's back and shot Elsa, Rapunzel and Eugene an 'I don't know what's wrong with him' look.

"Kristoff, is everything okay?" asked Rapunzel nervously. Kristoff took a deep breath. "Yeah, everything's fine," he sighed with sadness in his voice. "Oh," said Rapunzel, her lips quivering. "Well, I just wanted everyone to be happy about the baby, but Kristoff's furious, and-" she bursted out into tears.

As Anna began scolding Kristoff in private, Eugene and Elsa tried to lighten Rapunzel's mood. "Is this another mood swing?" Eugene said smiling as he tickled his wife's stomach gently. "Wow, our baby's do in his job, right?" Apparently his goofiness kicked in because Rapunzel smiled again.

"How do you know that it's a boy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well," started Eugene. "I don't! But if it is, I have the perfect name!"

Kristoff walked back over after his little talking-to from Anna. "I know, it's such an honor," he joked. "Kristoff, right?" Elsa giggled. "No, silly," she teased. "Eugene Junior, right?"

Eugene folded his arms. "Close," he said cooly. "Flynn. Flynn Rider Fitzherbert." Rapunzel scoffed. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," Eugene. "When I went by Flynn Rider, I had the best adventures with the- with the Stabbington Brothers." The enthusiasm and liveliness in his voice fell once he was reminded of these vengeful criminals who were planning something to destroy Arrendelle and Corona.

"If I were still with them, I'd be allying with Mother Gothel and Hans." Anna smiled and crossed her arms. "Oh, you don't know how much I would hate you," she smirked. Elsa gently hit her sister on the shoulder. "Anna, don't say that," she scolded Anna. Anna just shrugged. "I don't care," she protested. "I hate Hans will all my guts and anyone in their right mind would feel the same way." Elsa agreed; her sister had a point.

Rapunzel felt awful. Arrendelle was in more danger than Corona at the time but everyone had to stay because of her. Because she couldn't travel by ship. Because she was pregnant.

"I'm sorry, you guys," she apologized. "It's all my fault." Elsa was confused. "Sorry? Why are you sorry?" she asked curiously.

"Because," sniffed Rapunzel. "You said before that it's safer back in Corona. Dr. Andersen told me that it was too risky to travel by boat in my condition, which is the only way to get there. It's too dangerous here, and I don't want you to have to stay because of me."

Elsa looked at Anna. She didn't really know what to say; only that Rapunzel wasn't right. "That's not true, Rapunzel," Elsa consoled her friend. "Right Anna?"

Anna, being her happy, perky self, knew how to make Rapunzel feel better. "Rapunzel, of course we want to stay with you," she said. "Its not dangerous around here, and if someone gets hurt we'd need your healing powers!"

Rapunzel let out a small giggle. "Thanks, Anna, you're a comfort," she said sarcastically. "Oh, c'mon, Punz, can't you take a joke?" Anna said, playfully punching Rapunzel in the arm.

"She's right," said Kristoff. "We wouldn't ever leave without you guys. Besides, we didn't even hear anything about anything so dangerous yet."

Eugene put held his wife's hand. "You've gotta trust us, Punz," he said reassuringly. "They wouldn't leave you here in danger for the same reason you don't want them to stay. It's that you care about each other. And if we really care about each other, that means we'd have to stick together. We're on a team like the criminals are on the rival team. And we won't let down our teammates, okay?"

Rapunzel smiled. "You guys really are the best friends ever," she said sincerely. "But... I'd have to stay for about eight months." Once more, Rapunzel was filled with anxiety and guilt. She felt awful. The castle was only expecting her to be visiting for a few days, not a few months! And what would her parents think? They would be so worried that something else would happen to the baby that they longed to know for eighteen long years. She couldn't possibly put them through the stress that she was going through just then.

"That's perfectly fine, Rapunzel," said Elsa, putting a comforting arm around her friend. "Don't feel bad. I'm actually thrilled that you're staying longer!" Elsa enjoyed having Rapunzel around and would hate to see her leave. At least she wouldn't have to say goodbye for a while.

"Are you sure about this?" checked Rapunzel. She appreciated what everyone was saying that they would do for her, but she didn't want to put them through so much trouble. "You'd have to deal with crazy mood swings, cravings, hormones, sore ankles, back aches, and lots of other complaints." Anna giggled. "It'll remind me never to have kids!" Rapunzel smiled.

"I'm serious," she said. "I'm just so grateful that you all care so much." Anna sighed. "Of course we care," she said. "We're there for each other. No matter what happens, we'll always have each other. Like Eugene said, we're on the same team. Nothing or no one is gonna tear us apart. I promise."

* * *

**_Three weeks later..._**

Gabriel has been searching for weeks trying to reconcile with his younger brother. Hans was going insane, and Gabriel needed to stop him from causing a tragedy for countries everywhere. He had no idea where his brother was hiding at the time or what he was planning to do.

"Why is he so stubborn?" Gabriel muttered to himself. "He never saw anyone else's point of view. That selfish, stupid little-" he didn't finish his sentence once he saw someone lurking in the shadows. It was- _no_, it couldn't be! Could it?

"Hans?" Gabriel called as the shadow came closer and closer to him. He was a bit intimidated, but he couldn't show any fear. He was a prince, not a _princess. "_Is that you?"

"Ah, Gabriel," said a familiar voice. "What a- _pleasure." _The figure came closer and closer until Gabriel could recognize the face of the person speaking to him.

"Hans, what are you doing with your life?" asked Gabriel. "You look so different!" It was true- Hans hasn't shaved in weeks since he escaped from the prison in the Southern Isles.

"I'm doing what I was born to do, Gabe," Hans said cunningly. "Rule." Gabriel thought that this was pathetic. Arrendelle would never accept Hans as a king. And if by the slightest possibility he gained the thrown, the people would overthrow him.

"Hans, don't be an idiot," persuaded Gabriel. "Mother's missed you like crazy!" Hans looked his older brother in the eye. His mother missed him? Of course, she was the only person in the family whom Hans ever liked, and she was the only person who ever loved him back.

But that didn't matter anymore. He had to leave his princely life behind and become a king somewhere new. He had to prove to his brothers that he was worthy. He wasn't the good for nothing brother who everyone referred to him as.

"You can't stop, me, dear brother," Hans said, trying to sound malicious yet serious. Gabriel wouldn't give up. "Hans, just tell me what you plan on doing," he said.

Hans chucked. "Well," he said cooly. "I guess you'll find out when Princess Anna goes missing." Gabriel's eyes widened. "Hans, don't tell me that you're going to kidnap Anna!" he said.

Hans became infuriated. "You don't tell me what to do," he commanded his brother. "Why are you even here?" Gabriel gave Hans that 'this is getting ridiculous' look. "Because I care about you. Whether you like it or not, I'm telling the castle all about your little plan."

"Since when do you care about me?" asked Hans. "And I wouldn't tell the kingdom if I were you. Because I'd kill both the princess and queen if word gets out, and then the Stabbingtons, Mother Gothel and I will go to Corona to help them with their revenge on their kingdom. Wait-" Hans forgot about Rapunzel and Eugene visiting for a moment. "Oh, yeah! Princess Rapunzel and Flynn Rider are at Arrendelle! So if you tell, I'll kill them as well. You wouldn't want to be responsible for their deaths, now would you?"

Gabriel sighed. "I won't tell them," he surrendered. "But I won't stop trying to stop you." Hans laughed. "Oh, but maybe you will." He pulled out the frying pan that the Stabbingtons gave to him and whacked his brother in the head with it hard enough to knock him out. "Now," he said, looking at his unconscious brother. "I'll finalize my plans with my new allies. Someday, my brother, I will be King Hans of Arrendelle!" He walked away with an evil laugh.


	4. Chapter 4- Fallen Soldiers

Elsa stared out the window sorrowfully as frost began to spread on the pane. It's been three whole weeks with nothing but closed gates and dull, vacant expressions on everyone's faces. She was losing confidence, and what good was a queen if she wasn't confident?

She looked over to her friends, all sound asleep. "They're all okay," Elsa whispered to herself. "They don't mind the gates closed, do they?" Why would they be angry? They all know that it was for the best, even if it meant making some teensy sacrifices.

Elsa looked at Anna, who shockingly was sleeping peacefully with not a single hair out of place. Who was Elsa kidding? Of course Anna didn't show it, but deep down inside she was suffering. She loved to be free to make her own choices and have a good time, but she couldn't have either of them.

Elsa sighed. Anna didn't even complain much at all for that whole time. She's been such a good sport when Elsa only expected her to blow her top once she heard that the gates were closing. After all, she only left the room for her three meals and if she had to go to the bathroom. Elsa figured that Anna was only being so understanding because Rapunzel would feel bad about keeping everyone in Arrendelle and have another tantrum, but she wasn't sure. Anna was becoming much more responsible and mature ever since she became close with Elsa again.

The two sisters had a good influence on each other. Anna taught Elsa how to be more loose and calm; not uptight and stiff. Elsa learned that life gives you things that you can't change, so just celebrate it with loved ones. She also left footprints for her sisters to follow. Anna learned that you can't marry a man you just met and how to be elegant, like her big sis.

Elsa knew that her sister must have hated her. Anna used to go horseback riding, painting, playing with Olaf, exploring with Kristoff; nothing was the same for her. Who knew how long it would take to find Hans and the criminals from Corona, if they ever would find them! Elsa hoped that Anna would understand, even if she was getting frustrated and bored.

Icicles began to form along the ceiling. Elsa shuddered in fear, hoping that she could thaw it. "Conceal," she muttered. "Don't feel." But more frost appeared on the walls and snow gradually started falling softly in the room around Elsa.

She turned around to see her sister slowly waking up. Anna rubbed her eyes, dozed off and half asleep. But when she saw the ice and snow forming around her sister, she woke up completely and ran over to Elsa.

"Elsa," she gasped. "What's wrong?" Anna knew that something was bothering Elsa by the her sister's concerned expression and the ice surrounding them. "Oh, Anna," Elsa cried, hugging her sister. "I don't know what to do!"

Although she didn't understand why Elsa was so upset, she hugged her back anyway, consoling her sister. "Elsa, what happened?" she asked worriedly. "Is it about Hans and the others?"

Elsa nodded, wiping away tears and catching her breath. She was a mess; how was she supposed to deal with this situation? Just close the gates, send the guards out and hope for the best? No. There was more to her than just that. She wasn't the same girl she used to be, hiding in fear instead of facing her problems. But how could Elsa face this problem without putting loved ones in danger? Rapunzel and Eugene were expecting a baby, Kristoff ran Arrendelle's ice trade which was important to the economy and Anna- well, Anna was her sister. Not just her sister; her little sister. The reason she was alive.

Anna.

Elsa didn't really think about how important Anna was in a while. Anna saved Arrendelle. She saved the country from a lot of things; trade exploitation, a frozen destruction and the rule of Hans. But not only that, but she saved Elsa's life- by dying. Anna died for Elsa. Although she too was saved from the love from that ultimate sacrifice, Elsa could never repay Anna for doing that for her.

That's why Anna needed to be protected. Elsa needed Anna, as did everyone else in Arrendelle. She wasn't only their princess; she was their heroine. As much as Elsa wanted to let Anna be free, she couldn't risk losing her sister. Her hero. It was all clear to her. Anna may hate Elsa's idea, but she wouldn't hate Elsa. Never. All of those years when Elsa rudely shut her out, Anna still loved her sister. If she could love Elsa through all of that, she could love her through all of this, too.

"Elsa," said Anna, snapping her fingers. "Hmm?" replied Elsa, just realizing that she wasn't paying attention. "Sorry, I was, just, uh, I was lost in thought, I guess," she babbled.

"Elsa, are you okay?" asked Anna, waking Eugene up. "Why are you so upset?"

Eugene yawned and rolled out of bed, stretching his arms. "Anna," he uttered. "What's wrong? It's the middle of the night." Anna giggled quietly. "Actually, it's 9:30," she said softly. "Something's bothering Elsa and she won't tell me what it is."

Elsa sighed. She couldn't possibly tell Anna how she felt. Her sister would feel babied and useless, like she couldn't take care of herself. Anna was a strong person inside, but a weak person outside. She was young, thin, and lacked upper body strength. She was like the opposite of Elsa- Elsa was strong and powerful outside but weak and timid inside.

"Anna," said Elsa. "I'm just a little... concerned."

Anna looked down, biting her lip. She was also scared. What was Hans going to do? If it was revenge, it must be bad. And with not one, not two, but three other sneaky outlaws. But that it wasn't the future that worried her. It was the present that she feared. Hans already took away their freedom just by threatening them and trying to weaken them.

But Anna couldn't tell Elsa. No, anyone but Elsa. She didn't want to worry her sister any further or let her know that she was unhappy. This was a time that Elsa's powers could overcome her again.

"Elsa, don't be scared," Anna said softly. What else was she supposed to say? It's been three weeks of boredom and doing nothing, and Elsa was already frightened. She couldn't anger her more by telling her the truth.

Rapunzel's eyes fluttered open and stretched her way out of bed. "G'morning," she said all groggy and sleepy. As she saw the expressions on Anna and Elsa's face, she knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" she yawned. Elsa buried her face in her hands as the room turned into Mount Everest. Rapunzel shivered; she wasn't used to being this cold since the great freeze the last time she visited Arrendelle.

"I don't know," wept Elsa. "I feel like I'm not fulfilling my duties as queen, like I'm just running away from them again. I'm not protecting Arrendelle, I'm secluding it from the rest of the world... Like always."

Anna felt horrible. Her sister must feel awful, and there was no way that she could ever tell her that she herself was upset. She had to put on a brave face for Elsa.

"No, no, no," patronized Anna, rubbing her sisters hand. "Elsa, you're being way too hard on yourself. You're doing just what you're supposed to do. It shows that you're a wonderful queen by being so concerned about Arrendelle." Anna suddenly remembered the conversation she had with her sister from a few weeks before, "Trust, remember?"

Elsa nodded. Her sister may have been right, but she still had an uneasy feeling inside. How could she protect Arrendelle? She may have been queen- a great queen, perhaps, but that didn't change the fact that she was a new queen. A young queen. She was just 22.

"Anna, I understand what you mean," she sighed. She opened her mouth to say more, but Rapunzel cut her off. "Because she's right. Elsa, I think that you are a teensy bit overprotective, but that's the way it should be. But come on. Us all sleeping in the same room? Give us space."

Seeing that the coldness in the room hasn't thawed yet, Anna gave her sister a hug. "Love, Elsa, love," she whispered, reminding her sister how to control her powers. Suddenly, all of the ice and snow that surrounded them melted.

"Anna," Elsa said, wiping away tears. "Maybe I've been a little crazy. We should sleep in our own rooms tonight, okay?" She still wanted to protect Anna, but she couldn't bear the fact that Anna maybe wasn't happy with her life at the time.

Anna nodded, smiling. It's been hard sharing a room with Rapunzel, especially since she was pregnant. She would wake up in the middle of the night because Rapunzel needed to throw up or had midnight cravings. But that wasn't all of it; Anna also experiences sleepless nights due to Eugene's snoring.

"Thank you, Elsa," Anna said sweetly. "I appreciate it." Elsa smiled. It'll be okay, she said to herself.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Eugene. Elsa giggled. "Well, I think so," she said. "All of the ice is gone!"

"That's good," he said. As much as he loved Arrendelle, he hated his last visit. The cold, the fear; he didn't know if he and Rapunzel would make it out alive. He didn't want to experience another great freeze because Elsa was scared.

Anna giggled awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Although Eugene already asked, she wanted to make sure that Elsa was fine.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" she asked. Elsa sighed. She may have been feeling better, but there was still a twinge of uncertainty that she just couldn't admit that she felt.

"Yeah," she lied. "I'm, um, yeah, I'm fine, I guess." Anna raised an eyebrow- her sister never, ever babbled. Oh, she must have just been spacey from just waking up.

Rapunzel's stomach growled and then she giggled. "Well," she said, rubbing her stomach . "We better go feed this baby!"

Anna sighed. She was used to the new routine. "I'll go call Frida to get Kristoff," she mumbled. She didn't want to complain and make Elsa worse, but she was slightly angry about it on the inside. She couldn't even go into the city to get her boyfriend.

Elsa bit her lip. It couldn't do any harm to let Anna into the city, could it? It would only take about ten minutes to fetch Kristoff and maybe Olaf, and if any danger approaches her, the townspeople would come to their beloved princess' aid immediately.

"No, Anna," said Elsa, pursing her lips. "You can go get him." Anna's eyes widened with excitement. Did her sister really just say that?

"Did you really just say that?" exclaimed Anna. Elsa giggled and nodded. "Yes! We didn't hear anything that dangerous just yet. Just be careful and don't talk to strangers," she said sternly yet nicely.

"I know, I know," said Anna, hugging her sister. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Rapunzel stood up, putting her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Are you sure?" she whispered. Elsa shrugged. "I guess," she said. "We didn't hear of much danger anyway. She'll be fine. I'll open the gates until we start hearing things extremely threatening. Besides, you sometimes go to the city to see Dr. Andersen."

Anna was over the moon happy. She couldn't believe it! Oh, how nice it would be to have the gates open again! But if she wanted to leave the restricted castle, she would have to hurry before her sister might change her mind.

"Well, I'm on my way!" she declared. "Bye everyone!" She waved to her friends before skipping down the halls on her way out. She began humming,

_"For the first time in forever, _

_there'll be sunlight and fresh air!_

_The gates are opening once more!_

_Can't believe I'm almost there!_

_I don't know if it'll end tomorrow, _

_but I'm gonna enjoy today!_

_Cuz for the first time in forever,_

_I'm free to run and play!"_

Elsa had no doubts letting Anna free for once. Her sister's life just hasn't been the same since she closed the gates. Now she could ride Betsy, go mountain hiking with Kristoff, and see Olaf- Olaf! They hadn't seen Olaf all this time. Wow, Anna must have missed him so much!

"Are you sure that you should have done that?" asked Eugene. "Can she handle herself?" Elsa was again filled with the slightest bit of uncertainty, but she remembered what Anna said. Trust.

"Oh, please," said Elsa playfully. "You're turning into me!"

Anna ran over to Fredrik, the gatekeeper. "Fredrik, guess what, guess what, guess what?" she repeated, literally bouncing up and down.

Fredrik laughed. "What, what, what?" He had no problem playing around with Anna. He never really took her seriously, but she made him laugh. Anna liked that he wasn't stiff and serious like almost every other staff member.

"Elsa said to open the gates!" Anna exclaimed. "I'm serious!" Fredrik raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" he asked suspiciously, knowing that Anna loved opened gates.

Anna sighed, exasperated. If he didn't believe her, she would have to go get Elsa for proof, who might just change her mind any second. "Ugh, would I ever lie to anyone?" she asked.

Fredrik thought about what Anna said. No, she really wouldn't lie to anyone with that good, honest heart of hers. "Alrighty then," he gave in. "Let's open them!"

Anna squealed with delight as she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. "Let's do this," she murmured to herself. "And if I see Hans, scream as loud as I could and run for help."

Right as the gates opened, Anna ran out of the castle that she felt like a prisoner of sometimes. Boy, it was good to be free. She said hello to the friendly village people whom she hadn't seen in a while. But someone caught her eye, someone Anna hasn't seen for three weeks.

Olaf.

"Olaf!" called Anna, anxious to see her friend. He leisurely sitting at a park bench, reading the newspaper.

He looked up as a result of hearing Anna's familiar voice. "Anna?" he asked himself. "No, the gates are closed and she never asked anyone to invite me in." But once he saw the 19 year-old girl with pretty green dress and strawberry blonde hair, he knew that he was actually seeing his good friend once again.

Anna ran over to Olaf, giving him nice, warm hug. "Aw, that feels nice," sniggered the snowman.

"Olaf, I've missed you so much!" Anna said. Olaf's expression fell. "Then why didn't you ask anyone to let me in?" he sighed.

Anna felt horrible. Had she really forgotten all about Olaf? He was always there for her- heck, he saved her life! She never really ever showed her appreciation.

"Oh, Olaf, I'm so sorry! I wasn't sure if you were available everyday because you have work now, and, oh, I'm sorry!" Anna apologized. A single tear trickled down her cheek. Yeah, she was a softy, but she never meant to hurt anyone's feelings.

"Don't cry, Anna," soothed Olaf, rubbing her back. "I know everything that's been going on. Hans is back with these Stab-ing-something brothers and Mother Gothic, Rapunzel is pregnant and I'm just not important right now."

Anna fought back a giggle. "Olaf, it's Stabbington Brothers and Mother Gothel," she corrected him. "And never think that you're not important. I love you, Olaf. You're one of my best friends!"

Olaf laughed. "Thanks, Anna," he said.

Anna was curious. "How do you know that Rapunzel is pregnant?" she asked. "Sven- I mean Kristoff told me," replied Olaf. Since he originally thought that Kristoff's name was Sven, it was kind of hard getting used to his real name.

"Oh," said Anna. "Do you want to come with me to get Kristoff? Then we can go back to the castle for breakfast." Olaf nodded and smiled, taking Anna's hand and pulling her towards Kristoff's house.

"Just out of curiosity, Anna," said Olaf. "Why are you out here? Elsa usually sends Frida or Gerda to get Kristoff."

Anna shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "I guess that it's because Elsa feels bad that we've been cooped up in the castle for a long time. She was crying before and didn't want me to be upset. She opened up the gates again, saying that we didn't hear anything too dangerous yet."

Olaf smiled. "Well," he said. "I'm happy to see you again. Race you to Kristoff's house!"

Anna giggled. "You're on!" she bet. The two sprinted towards Kristoff's small cottage on the right around the village square. Anna took the lead, but she slowed down once she saw how hard Olaf was trying.

"I win!" he exclaimed as he reached the wooden door. Anna laughed. "Oh, man," she joked. She knocked on the door, saying, "Kristoff?"

"I'll be right there, Frida," Kristoff replied from the inside. Anna giggled. "It's Anna," she said.

Kristoff jolted. Anna? What was she doing out there? Didn't she know that it was dangerous to be outside?

He opened his door. "Anna," he snapped. "What are you doing out here?" Anna smiled. "Elsa opened the gates and let me come get you!" she squealed. "Isn't that great?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Did they catch them yet?" he asked. "Is that why?" Anna shook her head, which obviously worried her boyfriend.

Kristoff gripped Anna's shoulders and shook her. "What the hell are you doing out here then?" he yelled. He put her down once he saw the fear in Anna's big, blue eyes.

Anna shuddered in fear. What's gotten into him? He was frightening her lately, getting all angry and overprotective.

"Kristoff," she yelped. "Are you- okay?" She was being very quiet and began walking backwards towards Olaf, who grabbed her hand.

"What's the matter?" the snowman asked. He, too, was getting very concerned. Kristoff gave Anna an apologetic look and scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, Anna," he said, trying to hug his girlfriend. Anna, on the other hand, pulled away. "Well, you did," she said.

"But-" Kristoff started. "Why are you out here?" Anna bit her lip.

"Elsa felt bad for being so overprotective and let me out since she didn't hear anything from the guards yet," she started. "But she obviously isn't as overprotective as you."

Kristoff closed his eyes, trying to picture his mothers face. His memories of her were very vague, but he could still remember that she was kind, beautiful, and most of all, how she died. How she couldn't protect him.

"Anna," he said. "I think that the only reason that I'm so overprotective is because there was no one there to protect me." He closed his door and grabbed Anna's hand as the three began walking towards the castle.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked softly. Kristoff sighed. "I told you guys how my dad died before I was born, right?"

Olaf nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I never had a dad either."

"Well, I told you guys that my mother died of pneumonia," Kristoff uttered as tears filled his eyes. "But that's not true. The truth is... She killed herself. Before my very eyes."

Anna's eyes began tearing up as well. She never knew Kristoff's backstory this well, and she never knew that it was so tragic. "Oh, Kristoff," she cooed. "I'm really sorry."

Kristoff nodded. "It's fine," he said, unsure of what to say. "That's the reason why I'm so protective of you. Because I don't want to become be like my mother, who didn't protect me. And I can't lose you. With my mom gone and you gone- I'd have almost nothing."

Anna looked down, brushing a free strand of hair behind her ear. "Trust," she reminded Kristoff. "Kristoff, I understand, and I'm really sorry. I never knew about this. But you have to remember. Trust. That's the only way that we'll get through this."

Kristoff didn't want to argue, but he didn't want to point Anna in the wrong direction that would lead her to danger. "Anna, I don't want to fight with you," he said. "But I disagree with Elsa. The only reason that she let you out was to make you feel better? That's ridiculous."

"You aren't fighting with me, Kristoff," snapped Anna. "You're fighting with Elsa. You don't trust her judgement and you don't trust me." She folded her arms, annoyed that everyone wanted to shove her back in a cage.

"Anna-" started Kristoff, but Anna didn't want to hear it. "I'd rather not argue," she sighed. "Let's just go get breakfast."

Olaf was being so quiet that it was like he wasn't even there. "This is awkward," he whispered rather loudly, looking up at his personal flurry that Elsa made for him. I wonder if this this expires? he thought to himself.

Kristoff and Anna didn't speak to each other on their way back to the castle. Anna was furious that he wouldn't just let her be. Elsa said that she didn't hear much about Hans and the convicts from Corona, so why worry? Why did Kristoff have to rain on her parade?

Kristoff slightly agreed with Anna, but he wouldn't admit it. Of course there wasn't any danger in the city and he overreacted. Sure. But Elsa was just getting Anna's hopes up that they wouldn't close the gates again. They were being such fools.

Anna, Olaf and Kristoff met Elsa, Eugene and Rapunzel in the dining room. Rapunzel already started eating but Elsa and Eugene waited for everyone to arrive.

"I'm sorry," apologized Rapunzel, feeling guilty for being so impatient. "I couldn't help myself." Anna laughed. "I'd be mad if you weren't pregnant," she kidded. Just then, Rapunzel recognized a face behind Anna that she'd never forget- Olaf!

"Olaf!" she exclaimed, running over to give him a hug. "I haven't seen you!" Eugene laughed, giving the little snowman a fist bump, saying, "What's up, dude?"

Olaf sniggered, shy yet delighted. "Congrats on the baby," he said sweetly to Rapunzel, who smiled back at him. "Olaf, I've heard that you're working," said Elsa.

"Yeah! It's so much fun," Olaf said as he plopped himself down at the table. "I missed you all!"

Breakfast was wonderful that morning. Fruit salad, pancakes, waffles, French toast (a request from Rapunzel), bacon, scrambles eggs, muffins; it was a feast. Everyone ate until they couldn't eat any longer, especially Rapunzel. Kristoff leant back into his chair and let a loud burp slip out, which resulted in Anna smacking him on the shoulder.

Anna pushed her plate forward when she was finished and stood up. She had so much planned for her day- horseback riding, shopping, hiking with Kristoff, and giving Eugene and Rapunzel a tour of the city.

"I'm gonna go ride Betsy," she declared. "Does anyone wanna come? They can borrow another horse." As much as she wanted someone to come along, she wanted to have a special, private reunion with her beloved horse.

"No, thanks," said Eugene. "Rapunzel and I are going shopping, right babe?" Rapunzel nodded. "Then maybe we could all meet up and go sightseeing!"

Kristoff agreed. "Yeah, I gotta go to work, but maybe we could all meet up at 1:00 and get lunch and we'll give you a tour," he suggested. "Sounds great," said Anna as she began to leave the room. "Bye!"

* * *

Anna slowly rode Betsy back to the stable at a quarter to 1. "That was a great ride," she sighed. "I hope we'll get to do this more often!"

She jumped off of her horse and led it to Erik, the stable boy. She kissed Betsy goodbye and ran off to the village square, where she planned to meet her friends.

She saw Eugene, Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Olaf all sitting by a fountain but Elsa was no where to be seen. Where could she be? "Oh, no," whispered Anna. "Not again."

"Where's Elsa?" she asked as she approached her friends, who all shrugged. "Let's just wait for a few minutes," said Eugene.

So they did. They waited and waited. They waited until a giant mob of guards came dashing towards them and grabbed their arms.

"Let go!" demanded Anna. "What's wrong?" The guards began pulling the five towards the castle with concern on their faces. "The Queen is closing the gates," one of them said. "She said that it's urgent."

"Not again," groaned Anna. "This is insane," complained Rapunzel. What could possibly provoke Elsa to shut everyone up inside again? To make everyone miserable again? It was probably something pathetic, Anna thought.

The guards directed the five friends into the small bedroom where Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and Eugene were staying to find Elsa pacing the floor. Once more, snowflakes were falling, but the sight of Anna safe made them stop.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" asked Kristoff. Elsa looked at them fearfully. Something must have been bad, something that scared her enough to make her ruin everyone's day when that was the last thing that she wanted to do.

"Twenty-six soldiers," she said with a shaky voice. "Dead." Tears began streaming down her face as she sad down sorrowfully on her bed.

"What?" asked Eugene. "What happened?"

Elsa wiped a tear from her cheek. "There was a note," she said, handing it to Eugene.

_Dear Queen Elsa,_

_ Go ahead and close the gates. We killed your trusty guards and our next target is your castle. Within a few weeks we will be heading towards Arrendelle, knowing that not only you and Princess Anna will be there, but the royals from Corona. Too bad that you can't leave with a pregnant princess. Don't say we never warned you._

_-Prince Hans of the Southern Isles_

_ The Stabbington Brothers_

_ Mother Gothel_

A chorus of silence filled the room. How did they know that Rapunzel was pregnant? How did they know that she was even in Arrendelle. All that they knew was that it was the perfect time to start panicking.

"We have to leave," whispered Rapunzel, in shock. She knew that it was dangerous to travel in her condition, but so what? There had to be a some spell or way to help her. She couldn't put her friends in danger any longer.

"No, Rapunzel, you can't," said Eugene. "We can't put you at that risk." Rapunzel bit her lip. "Is there any witch or wizard that can give me a potion or something to make it safe for me to travel?" She suggested. "I can't make you guys stay here. It's too dangerous."

"The trolls," mumbled Anna. "The trolls! They'll find a way!" Kristoff agreed. "Great idea," he said. "They definitely have a spell or potion. And when you get to Corona, you can enjoy enjoy the open gates!"

Eugene laughed, patting Kristoff on the back. "You can come too, you know," he said.

Elsa sighed. "But- how will we get to ask the trolls if they can help?" she asked. "Send the guards?"

Kristoff bit his lip. "No," he uttered. "The trolls only answer to people they know." He began brainstorming ideas when Anna came up with one.

"I can go," she offered, but Elsa strongly disagreed. "No, no, no, Anna," she revolted. "It's way too dangerous."

Anna couldn't believe her sister. "Well, maybe it isn't safe to be cooped up inside all day everyday and have you hide from our problems," she argued.

Elsa was shocked. Did Anna seriously just say that? She knew that the last thing that she wanted was to keep Anna inside but she had too. "You said that I was doing the right thing this morning," she said.

Anna pursed her lips. "Maybe that's because I didn't want you to freeze everything again," she let slip. She didn't want to say that, but it felt good to get it off of her chest. She didn't want to lie to her sister again.

"I'm not letting you go," said Elsa. Anna was about to burst out into tears. "Elsa, I can't live like this! You know that I hate it! I keep reminding you to trust, but you don't!"

Elsa didn't care if what she was about to say would upset her sister. It was for her own good. "Maybe I shouldn't trust you," she said. "You're so naive and the easiest target!"

It was useless arguing with Elsa, but Anna didn't care. "I can so handle myself! Please, the trolls are only about 45 minutes away! Just give me a chance!"

Elsa bit her lip. Maybe Anna was strong enough, and the letter did say that they would be coming to Arrendelle in a few weeks, not a few days. They must have been far away.

"Stop treating me like I child when I'm a lot braver than you, Elsa," Anna added. She wouldn't take no for an answer. She didn't care if she was stubborn because she knew that she was right.

"Fine," Elsa gave in. "But only if Kristoff goes with you." Anna looked her sister deep into the eyes. "Seriously?" she whispered, drying her eyes. Elsa nodded. "I guess so," she replied.

"Wait, what?" said Kristoff. "Anna, it is way too dangerous. I'm not going and neither are you!"

"I said, stop treating me like a child!" wailed Anna. "I'm almost twenty and I'm perfectly capable of going to see my friends. Kristoff, I hate that you're being so overprotective lately! If you don't back off a little then... then we're breaking up!"

Kristoff's eyes grew wide. "Anna, no, wait," he started. Why was Anna getting so upset? Anna looked at him with her big, teary eyes.

"Then come with me," she croaked. "I think that I'm fine by myself, but Elsa doesn't trust me. So I need you."

Kristoff sank down on a chair and put his face into his hand. "Alright, Anna," he agreed. "I... I guess we'll be fine."

Rapunzel began twiddling her hair, feeling guilty for causing all this trouble. "Maybe you shouldn't go," she said. "I can stay in Arrendelle and you guys go back to Corona."

"No," said Elsa. "We won't leave without you. Anna will be fine with Kristoff, and yes, I do have to trust you. I'm sorry." Anna ran over to give her sister a hug. "Thanks," she whispered.

Eugene scratched the back of his head. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" he asked, unsure if it was safe for Anna to be traveling in the dark forest with four criminals running loose.

"I guess," said Elsa with a tint of uncertainty in her voice. They would be okay, right? The trip would be less than two hours and Anna could bring her horse. Kristoff was very protective, so he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Plus, the guards were out searching.

"Fine, we'll leave tomorrow morning," Kristoff groaned. He, too, didn't like the idea, but Anna needed some freedom. She's been inside one room for three weeks and needed an adventure, no matter how small it would be.

"What about tonight?" Anna suggested. She was so eager to leave the protective walls of her castle that she was ready to jump out the window. "Please?"

Sighing, Elsa gave in. "Alright, Anna, you can leave in at 4:00, okay? Would you finally be content with that? I wish you didn't have to go, but I guess I don't have any choice, do I?"

Anna laughed. "Thank you, Elsa," she said. Olaf giggled, making the first sound he'd made for a while. "Yup! Thanks, Elsa," he said. "But... I'm gonna stay here."

Eugene laughed. "Good idea. So you're sure that you're sure?" Although he already asked this, he wanted to double check.

"Yes," groaned Anna. "What could _possibly_ go wrong?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Btw I'll take suggestions even though I pretty much already have my story all planned out. Stay tuned for more!**


	5. Chapter 5- The Trolls

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Elsa asked Anna unsurely. She wanted to trust Anna, more than anything. But she had this inkling that something was going to happen to her sister- something _bad_.

"Elsa, I'll be fine," reassured Anna. As much as she loved Elsa, she obviously hated one personality trait her sister possessed- her strictness. Anna was readier than ever to leave the city and have things in a sense be exciting again. Of course, Elsa's stern and strict characteristics were because of her unconditional love, which made Anna feel some empathy for her sister.

Elsa handed Anna a basket with sandwiches and chocolate. "Just in case you get hungry," she said as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," nodded Anna. As she noticed her sister's worried countenance, she placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Elsa," she cooed, comforting her sister with her soft voice. "Don't be scared. I'm doing this for you. For us. So we could all be happy."

Fighting back tears, Elsa only nodded. Anna was right- they were better off doing this so they could go to Corona and be safe rather than being shut up in the castle, awaiting the danger that fate would bring them.

"I'm sorry Anna," she choked. "I guess that I'm only this worried because... because I love you too much to let go." As the words fell from her mouth, Elsa could understand so clearly. She really did love Anna. More than anything. Anna's life was more precious and important to her than her own life. She had to be protected, but she also had to feel worthy and confident. Telling Anna that she wasn't strong enough would make her insecure, and no one wants to discourage the person that they loved the most.

"Oh, Elsa," sighed Anna. "I love you, too." The two sisters embraced, consoling the two of them that everything was going to end perfectly. "Are you sure that you want to let me go?" Anna asked, knowing that Elsa was having second guesses about letting her leave the castle.

Elsa wiped a tear that involuntarily streamed from her eye. "Yeah, I'm sure," she sniffled. "Trust." She grabbed Anna's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I need to put all of my faith in you, because Anna, you're the most trustworthy person I'd ever know. And you'll be fine. You'll be with Kristoff and the trolls and you won't be too far away. You're almost twenty, not almost ten."

Anna smiled, glad to see that her sister was finally understanding the way that she felt. She was going to be fine. Like she said before, what could _possibly_ go wrong?

There was a knock at the door. "Anna," said a familiar voice. "It's Kristoff." Elsa opened the door for her friend, who looked like he was dreading the night ahead of them. "Are you ready?"

Anna jumped up. "Readier than ever," she responded perkily. "Lemme go say goodbye to Eugene and Rapunzel, okay?" Kristoff nodded. "I'm gonna come with you," he said. "Me too," joined Elsa.

Eugene and Rapunzel were enjoying a special night for just the two of them for the first time on their whole trip. They had some private things to discuss and, like almost every other married couple, wanted some alone time.

Anna knocked on the dining room door, not wanting to interrupt their romantic evening. "It's Anna," she stated. "We just wanted to say goodbye." Eugene, who had a disapproving expression on his face, opened the door for them.

"Anna, I really don't think that you should go," he admitted. "You're... well, uh..." He struggled to get the words out of his mouth, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings. "You're not... You're not strong enough, that's all."

Rapunzel whacked his shoulder quite hard. She knew what it was like to be told that you're weak, and it's not delightful to hear. "Anna, don't listen to him," she said.

Anna folded her arms. "Thanks, Punz," she said defiantly. "And I am _too_ strong enough." Kristoff, although he too was unsure if it was safe for Anna to leave the castle, felt the need to stand up for her.

"She's right," he defended. "So you can back off. She may seem sweet and all princessy, but when you get to know her, she's a real-" "Feisty pants?" Anna cut him off. Kristoff laughed. "Exactly."

"_Okay_, _okay_. I'm sorry, Anna," apologized Eugene. "I just don't want to see you getting hurt, that's all." Anna smiled. "Well, I appreciate that you all care so much," she said happily. Just then, who other but Olaf waddled into the room which his funny little laugh.

"Hello, everyone," he exclaimed. "What's going on?" Anna knelt down to even out her height with the little snowman's.

"Kristoff and I are leaving now," she explained. "But we'll be back soon!" Olaf stared at Anna in shock. "They're letting you go?" he asked, astonished.

Anna laughed. "Well, yeah!" she answered, standing up. "C'mon, Kristoff. Let's go before they change their minds."

"Well, goodbye!" Rapunzel said as she gave her friends hugs for good luck. "You're gonna be fine," she reassured them. "Be safe," reminded Eugene. "Have fun!"

Elsa and Olaf decided to walk with Kristoff and Anna to the castle gates and see them go off. "Anna, be so, so, so, so careful, you promise?" Elsa said, hugging her sister as tight as she could. "I know, I know," said Anna, anxious to get going.

"Bye, bye," waved Olaf before hugging his friends. "If you see my brother, Marshmallow, say hi for me!"

Although Marshmallow almost tried to kill Anna, Kristoff and Olaf, he was still created by Elsa. Since Olaf was also created by Elsa, he referred to the giant, snow monster as a brother.

"We might wanna avoid Marshmallow, Olaf," kidded Kristoff, laughing. Anna joined in giggling. "Well, have a good time," said Olaf.

Elsa decided to stop worrying Anna and just let her go. She'll be fine, she reassured herself. "Do you have the snacks I gave you?" she asked. Anna nodded, holding up the basket that Elsa gave her. "Yep," she said.

"Well, goodbye," Elsa said, finally having built up the courage to let her sister out into the world when she knew that there was danger out there. Anna really was strong enough. If she was able to escape a room that she was locked up in and run out in a blizzard to save her sister all while having a frozen heart, Anna was capable of traveling about one or two miles with her boyfriend to ask her friends for help.

"Bye, Elsa," said Anna as Fredrik opened the gates for a brief moment to let her and Kristoff through. But just as her friends disappeared from her sight once the doors closed again, Elsa's courage was broken.

"I shouldn't have let her go," she muttered under her breath. "Why did I?" Olaf reached out to grab Elsa's hand. "Remember what Anna said, Elsa," he reminded her. "_Trust_."

Elsa nodded. Although there was still doubts soaring through her mind, she couldn't make Anna stay. Anna was doing this so everyone could be safer, not so she could be safer. Elsa never even realized how selfless her sister was being. Knowing that there was danger out there, Anna still went out so she could find a way to let Rapunzel travel safely to Corona so everyone else would be safe.

"Yeah," said Elsa. "I trust her. I just have to." She took Olaf's hand- well, his branch, and the two returned to the castle for supper.

* * *

"Okay, I'll go get Betsy from the stable when you get Sven," said Anna as she and Kristoff left the castle. "I'll come with you," said Kristoff, gently placing his hand on Anna's shoulder.

Anna huffed, but she didn't complain. "Okay, fine," she agreed. At least they were leaving the castle, and she was lucky to have someone as protective as Kristoff to be around. No one could hurt her with him around. Never.

"Erik," called Anna as she searched the barn for the stable boy. Erik appeared in the corner, brushing Betsy's mane. "Princess Anna!" he greeted her with his usual, friendly smile.

In Anna's opinion, Erik was one of the nicest people in Arrendelle. Although he was thin, scrawny and it seemed that he never washed his hair, he was always so caring. He took care of almost each and every animal in the kingdom and treated all of them like they were his own pets.

"Hi, Erik," Anna said in reply. "I'm gonna need Betsy for a few hours." Erik raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked. "I thought that the queen closed the gates."

Kristoff shrugged. "Well, she did," he explained. "But Anna and I need to go see the trolls about something." Erik nodded, fetching Betsy for Anna.

"Well, here you go," he said, helping Anna onto her horse. "Thank you, Erik," she said as she began riding out of the stable. "Be safe," reminded Erik. Anna just rolled her eyes. "Can't everyone just stop saying that?" she mumbled.

After Kristoff returned to his cottage to get Sven, they began their journey into the woods. There were still people out; it was only about 5:00. The sun was still shining and there was a warm spring breeze. But all that Kristoff and Anna knew was that it would change once they were deeper into the forest.

It took half an hour for them to reach the trolls. When they finally made it there, Anna remembered that the trolls looked like rocks at first. Plump, gray, round rocks. The first time she met them, she thought at first that Kristoff was speaking to giant stones.

"Hello?" she called while hopping off Betsy. "Stay here," she commanded her horse. "Grand Pabbie? Everyone? It's me, Anna." "And Kristoff," joined Kristoff.

The rocks quickly rolled towards them and jumped up once they recognized the people talking to them. "Kristoff's home!" they exclaimed, blinking twice in unison. They all began curiously asking questions to see what was knew with their friends.

"How are you guys?"

"Are you engaged yet?"

"How's the queen?"

"Why isn't Olaf or Elsa here?"

Kristoff laughed, but then decided to calm everyone down. "Look, it's great to see you all again," he started. "But we need your help," finished Anna.

"What's the matter?" asked Bulda. "Yeah, what's wrong?" added Cliff. "Well, our friend Rapunzel is pregnant. But the problem is that it means that we won't be able to leave Arrendelle and there are criminals threatening the castle and..." Anna went on telling the trolls about Hans, Mother Gothel and The Stabbington Brothers as an old, sickly troll slowly rolled in- Grand Pabbie.

"Grand Pabbie!" exclaimed Kristoff worriedly. "I thought that you were ill!" Grand Pabbie nodded shamefully as other trolls went over to support his balance.

"I am," he said. "But you're never to old to help a friend. What's troubling you?"

"Our friend is having a baby and she is in a need to travel immediately," explained Kristoff. "Is there any spell or potion that could help her?"

"Let me see," said Grand Pabbie. "Does this girl have any powers?" Anna nodded. "Yes," she answered. "Healing powers. "Grand Pabbie grabbed Anna's hands. "Tell me, Anna," he said. "Where is this power located. "Her hair," Anna said.

"Oh, well that's easy," said Cliff. "You just wrap her hair around her stomach for the boat ride. Right, Grand Pabbie?"

Cliff was always eager to answer the questions and be like a sidekick to Grand Pabbie, since he was his successor as king of the trolls. Grand Pabbie nodded, saying, "There's your answer."

Anna was confused. They went all the way to see the trolls when their answer was always right in front of them? "_Seriously_?" she asked.

"Well, thank you," said Kristoff, giving Anna a muddled look. "Why didn't we think of that?" shrugged Anna. The answer was as clear as day, so she felt pretty stupid.

Just then, Kristoff's stomach growled loudly, causing the trolls to laugh. As much as they loved him, they all laughed at the smallest things that Kristoff did.

"Um, Anna, let's go have the dinner that Elsa packed us," he said as his face turned beet red. Anna nodded. "Yeah, good idea, I'm starved!" she said, turning to the trolls. "We'll be back soon, everyone."

The two walked over to the river while holding hands. "We have sandwiches and chocolate," stated Anna. Kristoff felt his mouth start to water. "Mmm, delicious," he said, licking his lips.

Anna unpacked the basket and handed her boyfriend a sandwich. "Look at the sunset," she sighed, looking out at the sky. "It's beautiful," Kristoff said in reply. "Like you." He gazed into Anna's big blue eyes, feeling a magnetic force that he couldn't control. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you," he said sincerely. "And I'm sorry for being so protective before, I... I think that this is actually kinda nice. You know, just the two of us."

Anna giggled. "Yeah, we haven't been alone in so, so long." Kristoff stared at her in amazement as Anna leaned in closer to him with a rebellious look in her eyes.

"You mean..." he said slowly, but Anna playfully punched him in the arm. She knew what he was gonna say just by the charmed look in his eye.

"Um, no, silly," she said quite clearly. "No, no, no. No way." She laughed. "Looking at how miserable Rapunzel is, I think that I can wait."

Kristoff smiled. "I know, I was just teasing," he said. The two just relaxed and enjoyed a romantic evening until the sun began to set.

They've been enjoying theirselves so much that time just slipped away from them. It's been about two hours and the two decided that they should be heading back to the castle soon.

Standing up, Kristoff said, "You wait here. I'm gonna go check with the trolls to see what time it is, okay?" Anna nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "I'll be right here."

Just as Kristoff was about to disappear into the shadows of the dark woods, he collapsed. Anna felt her heart jump and adrenaline rush through her body.

Someone hit him with something she couldn't quite make out- was it a frying pan? The figure dashed back into the shadows immediately after hitting Kristoff and Anna could sense danger in the atmosphere. She ran over to Kristoff, who was unconscious on the ground.

"Kristoff," she yelled, smacking him in the face, urging him to wake up. As she heard ruffling in the bushes that surrounded her, she began to slowly back up, nervous that she was going to get hurt. "Elsa was right," she said under her breath as she bumped into someone standing behind her.

"Oh, Anna," said an unpleasantly familiar voice. "We meet again." Anna turned around to see the person she least wanted to encounter.

_Hans_.

He didn't look the same at all. His formerly slick, gorgeous, perfect auburn hair became greasy and straggly. It seemed as if he had grown a beard and his face was covered with dust. He certainly wasn't Prince Charming anymore. He was nowhere near attractive, but part of him was still somewhat handsome.

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no_, Anna thought to herself. Elsa was right- it _was_ dangerous. Something terrible was going to happen, but Anna couldn't show any weakness. She wouldn't surrender no matter what.

Hans locked his arms around Anna, taking away her ability to move. As much as she squirmed and pushed, she couldn't get her way free. She wasn't able to think clearly- her boyfriend was lying unconscious, she was miles away from home and was on the verge of being a hostage of a manipulating, power hungry, heartless sociopath.

She was about to scream for help, but Hans clapped his hand over her mouth. "Don't even try, my dear," he said cooly, which clearly agitated Anna. He was so calm and relaxed while she was a wreck. "I can kill you any moment if we wanted to."

Anna wouldn't give up. She bit his hand as hard as she could, causing him to let go of her. She didn't care if he bled from her teeth marks-heck, he _deserved_ to bleed! All that she knew was that she had to get away from a Hans one way or another. She had to be strong.

Anna began to run, but two larger figures blocked her way. "Grab her, boys," said Hans as he folded his arms. "It seems to me that we have an attempted fugitive."

"The Stabbington Brothers," whispered Anna before gulping heavily. They were both as strong as bulls and Anna didn't stand a chance against them. She was surrounded and there was nowhere to run.

"Kristoff... KRISTOFF!" she screamed, trying to wake him up so he could protect her. It was no use. He just kept lying there, out cold.

She didn't know what to do; her heart was beating rapidly and she knew that there was no escape. "Let go of me," she demanded, trying to pull her arms out of the strong grips of the macho-men who were grabbing her.

Hans chuckled. "Oh, sure, Anna," he scoffed with his calm and relaxing voice. "All in good time." He handed the Stabbingtons two ropes, one to tie Anna's upper-body and one for her feet.

"Hans, get the hell away from me before I scream so loud that you'll go deaf," threatened Anna as she was being tied. "HELP! I'M BEING-"she started, but before she could finish, one of the Stabbington Brothers gagged her by rolling up a piece of cloth and sticking it in her mouth. Then, they wrapped a scarf around to secure it.

_Somebody! Help_!, she tried to scream, but it was no use. It just came out all muffled, like, "Mmph! Mmph!"

Hans cackled. "Oh, Anna, don't make a fool out of yourself," he said. "No one could understand you." He lifted Anna and pulled her into the bush where the three had been hiding all this time while she and Kristoff were having dinner.

If her arms were free, Anna would have punched him the face as hard as she could at that very moment. As much as she wiggled and tried to escape, she just couldn't. She continued screaming into the gag, hoping that someone who was just passing by would hear her and come to her rescue.

"Oh, Mother," Hans said cooly. "Would you like to come meet our- _guest_?" Anna looked away with shame. _I'm so_ _stupid_, she was thinking. _Whatever you do, don't cry. If you have to, avoid looking him I'm the eye. Don't show any weakness._

"Good job, boys," said a feminine voice from the shadows. Anna couldn't quite make out what she looked like, but what she could see was that the lady was very slender and had long, curly hair. As she came into the light from the lantern that Hans was holding, she was intimidatingly gorgeous. Not beautiful, but gorgeous.

Her hair had white streaks in it and she had a few wrinkles on her face- she looked like she was in her 50s or 60s. "She's- adorable!" the woman said, uncomfortably touching Anna's face. "Of course, if I had my flower, she'd be nothing compared to me."

Anna decided to look her in the eye for the first time. _You can have any flower, _she tried to say through the gag. _Just let me go! _

The lady laughed, somewhat understanding Anna. "No, you have the wrong idea," she said. "Not a flower. A girl. A girl with magic hair that heals." Anna gulped. She meant Rapunzel.

_Don't you dare hurt Rapunzel_, Anna tried to say, but once more, her voice came out all muffled.

"What's that darling?" teased the lady. "You want to come home with dear old Mother Gothel? Well, it'll be my pleasure." She let out a loud, evil laugh, but Hans hushed her immediately.

"Shhh," he said. "We can't get caught! We won't escape with our lives!" But it was too late- Grand Pabbie and Cliff rolled in to see what was causing the commotion.

"Anna!" shouted Grand Pabbie, seeing his friend struggling to run towards him. "Mmm! Mmm!" Anna let out, hoping to send the message that she needed help.

"Let her go you ba-" Cliff started as he began approaching Hans. But Hans knew what would weaken the trolls- Anna's life. He pulled out a knife and pressed the blade against Anna's neck, slowly slitting it. Anna gulped and tears rushed to her eyes as a result of the pain inflicted upon her.

"We can go harder," Hans sneered. "We can kill her and your other friend who's so pathetic he can't even save her." He pointed out Kristoff, who was still unconscious on the ground.

"You're pure evil, that's what you are," said Grand Pabbie. "What are you gonna do with her?" One of the Stabbington Brothers laughed. "Nothing unless you go off and tell everyone about this," he said.

The other one joined in. "When this fellow wakes up, tell him that the princess here got sick and went back to the castle. Tell him that you were asleep when she left. Then he'll return to the castle with his precious Anna not there."

Cliff's eyebrows narrowed with fury. "What if we don't?" he asked. Hans knelt down to even his height with the little troll's. "Well, we'll be watching you tell him. If you don't do as we ask, Anna dies."

Grand Pabbie gulped. "I'm sorry, Anna," he said sympathetically. "We can't let them kill you." Mother Gothel smiled. "Now you're seeing reason," she chuckled. "After princey over there goes rushing to his beloved princess's aid, we'll give you a note to bring to the castle in three days that states our bargain that'll set Anna free."

Cliff folded his arms. "You are so heartless," he said angrily. "What about Sven and Betsy?"

Hans bit his lip. "Keep Sven until Christopher or whatever his name is comes to get him. We'll hold Anna's horse until he leaves and we'll give her to you. Let the horse free in the morning. A trusty horse would return home to the castle, and everyone will start to worry. They'll find out the news they've been dreading when you deliver the letter in three days." He paused to smile greedily. "If you fail, Anna dies. If they fail, Anna dies. Either way, I win."

Cliff and Grand Pabbie mouthed "I'm sorry" to Anna with an apologetic expression on their faces. Just then, Kristoff groaned and began to get up.

"Don't fail us," a Stabbington Brother said to the trolls. He, his brother, Mother Gothel and Hans took Anna to the bushed where they've been planning their ambush.

Grand Pabbie quickly ran to fetch Betsy for Hans. The trusty horse tried to attack him for harming Anna, but she settled down once Mother Gothel gave her an apple.

Kristoff scratched the back of his head and it took about a minute to let it all sink in- Anna was missing!_ Where could she have gone_, Kristoff thought. Oh, no, this is bad.

Worry was written all over his face as he looked around him. "Anna," he called. "Where are you?"

Anna tried and tried to call Kristoff for help, but he couldn't hear her. She failed to pull away from Hans and get loose from the ropes. A single tear fell from her eyes when Anna was urging it to stay in.

"Um, Kristoff," Cliff said nervously as he began walking towards the oblivious Kristoff. "Anna's... Anna's not here."

Kristoff's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. "What happened to her?!" he asked, jumping up and digging his fingers into his scalp. Hans sniggered quietly, his princely teeth glistening in the moonlight. His plan was going just as planned so far.

"She..." began Cliff. "She felt very sick so she returned to the castle. She didn't want to wake you up since you were sound asleep," continued Grand Pabbie.

Kristoff didn't buy it. "I'm not so convinced that you're telling me the truth," he said. As much as the trolls wanted to be honest, they didn't want Anna to be killed. She was worth lying for.

"We're being honest, Kristoff," said Grand Pabbie. "She took her horse and went home. You should probably go after her."

_Trust_, Kristoff thought. _Trust the trolls, trust Anna._ "Thanks, guys," he said. "I better go back to the town now. Bye." He ran off into the shadows of the forest to get Sven and go back for Anna- well, at least he _thought_ that he was going to see Anna.

"I hope you're happy," said Grand Pabbie. "You'll never get away with this." Hans handed the troll back Anna's horse, saying, "Oh, but we will. Now get lost before we kill her." He handed the trolls a note. "Actually, you can give them this letter tomorrow. Let their suffering begin earlier."

Instantly, Grand Pabbie and Cliff rolled away in fear of their dear friend's life.

Anna began quietly sobbing, although she didn't want to. "Don't cry, Anna," teased Hans. "You're in good hands." He chuckled as he lifted Anna, trying to run off. But Anna wouldn't let him. She kept on squirming and kicking, trying to get free.

"This isn't working," said Mother Gothel. "If there was one thing that Rapunzel taught me, it was how to use a frying pan properly." With that, she pulled out the frying pan that she used with Kristoff and banged it against Anna's head hard enough to knock her out.

"Much easier," Hans laughed. He slung Anna over his shoulder and the four ran into the darkness quickly, knowing that castle guards must have been near. They had to be safe and keep Anna hidden, or else their plan would be ruined.

* * *

"C'mon, Sven, we're almost there," rushed Kristoff as he rode back to Arrendelle. "We need to get to Anna. Quickly!"

"Good boy," Kristoff said as he returned Sven to their cottage. "I'll see you in a little bit."

He began sprinting back to the castle to see his sickly princess. "I don't care if you're dying or have a cold, Anna," he said under his breath. "I'm coming."

Once he entered the castle, he barged through the halls until he got to the room where Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and Eugene were staying all that time. "Open up, it's Kristoff," he demanded as he pounded on the door.

"Kristoff!" said Elsa as she opened the door, noticing that Anna was absent from his presence. "Where's Anna?"

Kristoff's heart began beating rapidly. "Wha- what do you mean 'where's Anna'? I thought that she was with you!" Elsa jolted up. "No, I thought that she was with you!" she argued.

"Oh no," muttered Kristoff, throwing his jacket on the ground. "But the trolls said that she came back! They said that she was sick! And they said that they weren't lying!"

Frost began to form around Elsa. "No, she didn't come back yet!" she shrieked. Once more, she was filled with fear. What if something happened to her?

Kristoff cursed under his breath. "Do you think she took a different path?" he asked. Elsa shrugged. "Well, she wouldn't have," she said with a shaky voice. "I'll... I'll go ask Rapunzel and Eugene if they've seen her."

Olaf walked in the room, not knowing that anything was wrong. "Kristoff! You're back!" he innocently exclaimed. "Wait- where's Anna?" He looked at Elsa's worried face and knew that something was wrong.

Elsa bit her lip. "She's not back yet," she explained. "But there's no need to get upset. She'll be back by tomorrow." She tried to be brave and positive until she would either see Anna again or know what happened to her.

"Come on," said Kristoff, who was panicked. "Let's ask the others if they'd seen her."

The three didn't walk, they ran to the dining room. They didn't even knock; they were so anxious to hear from Anna.

"Where's Anna?" blurted Kristoff as he crashed through the door. "Do you know where she is?" He was so nervous, anxious and furious that he couldn't think straight. All that he needed was Anna. He needed Anna to be right beside him as she always was.

"I thought that she was with you," said Rapunzel. "Why?" She could tell that everyone was really worried. "Is everything alright?" asked Eugene, standing up and approaching his friends.

"I don't know," said Kristoff as he tried to catch his breath. "I guess that we've fallen asleep and when I woke up, the trolls told me that she wasn't feeling well and went back to the castle, not wanting to wake me."

Rapunzel gasped. "Do you think that she may have fainted or fallen on the way back? Do you that she could have gotten hurt?"

Kristoff shook his head. "Nah, I didn't see her," he said. "And Betsy would have come to get us to help her." He began pacing the floor, thinking of scenarios that could have happened.

"Kristoff," said Olaf softly. "Do you think that Hans could have gotten to her?" Silence filled the room, everyone knowing that it was the most logical explanation.

"Oh, no," shrieked Elsa as snowflakes began drifting from the ceiling. "What if he did? She's in great danger!"

Eugene placed his hand over Elsa's. "Elsa, let's wait and see," he said. "And try to control it. At a time like this, our enemies would assume that you're very vulnerable at the moment and would find it a good time to attack."

Elsa gulped and nodded. "I'll... I'll go get some gloves," she sighed. "But I'm worried about Anna."

Rapunzel hugged Elsa tightly, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. "Don't worry," she said. "It's not definite that Anna's with Hans and the others right now, and if she is, we're gonna save her. Let's just wait and see."

Elsa brushed away a tear and nodded. Anna couldn't be in danger. _She just couldn't._

* * *

**Short chapter but whatever. I've been waiting to get to this part of the story ever since I published my first chapter. Again, ****_please_**** review and thanks for reviewing! Feel free to suggest what you'd like to see next.**


	6. Chapter 6- Kidnapped

"_Anna!" greeted Elsa, who was waiting patiently by the castle gates. "You're home!"_

_She ran over to her sister and gave her a hug. "Elsa, I've missed you so much," replied Anna. A day and half seemed like a lifetime when the sisters were apart, since they loved each other too much._

_"Anna, I know now that I should trust you," said Elsa. "And you too, Kristoff." Kristoff nodded and laughed, looping his arm around Sven. "Yep, not a fly could hurt Anna when I'm around."_

_"See," reasoned Anna. "That didn't turn out so bad, did it?" Her trip had been perfectly safe and what was all the commotion about? The most dangerous thing that she'd encountered was a mosquito._

_Elsa shrugged. "Nope, I guess not," she admitted. "I'm just so glad that you're back!"_

_Kristoff laughed. "Elsa, c'mon," he teased. "We'll always have Anna and we'll always have each other. No matter what."_

Anna blinked open her eyes at the sound of keys rattling at the door. She expected to be in her warm, cozy bed, but instead, she was on lying on the ground with her hands manacled in front of her. "Wait, what?" she yawned.

None of it seemed familiar. Was she in a prison cell? No, she never committed any crimes. There was one window in the corner which let in a portion of light, but Anna couldn't see anything outside since it was covered with a bush.

The room was dark and cold. She shuddered out of both fear and the temperature. Where was she? And why was she there?

"Hello?" she said as she looked around the room, confused. Suddenly, it all rushed back to her like a boomerang. She encountered Hans, the Stabbington Brothers and Mother Gothel the night before! They tied her up as Kristoff lied on the ground unconscious.

"Crap," mumbled Anna out of anger and fear. She was kidnapped! Elsa was right; it was dangerous. "What am I gonna do? I'll kill them!" Her thoughts were racing with her heart and she began to panic.

The doorknob clicked and four figures walked into the room with devilish grins on their faces. "Anna, what a pleasant surprise," greeted Hans as he folded his arms. "What brings you here, doll?"

"You did," Anna snapped through gritted teeth. "Why did you?" She stood up, trying to walk towards him but it was no use. The chain wasn't even long enough to let her stand up straight.

"Oh, well, we just needed the company, sweetheart," Hans chuckled. Anna groaned. "No, why did you bring me here?" she repeated.

"Well, lovey, we'd appreciate just a smidgen of help from you," said Gothel greedily. She began walking circles around Anna, trying to intimidate her. "And we won't hurt you if you're a good girl."

Anna fought to hold back tears that just wanted to run down her face. _Stay strong, Anna_, she reminded herself._ Don't let her scare you. Don't let anyone scare you._

"What do you need my help with?" Anna asked, pissed off. Why did they have to be so harsh? Why couldn't they just leave her be?

"Please, Anna," chuckled Hans. "You mean to tell me that you have no clue what we want?"

Anna shrugged. "Well, I don't wanna give you any more ideas if yours isn't what I have in mind," she smirked. Hans sighed. "Anna, you are so unfaithful."

"Well, excuse me," Anna said, outraged. "Why should I be trusting and faithful of you? You not only lied to me, manipulated me, left me to die, tried to kill my sister but now you've kidnapped me!"

One of the Stabbington Brothers laughed. "Wow, princess, you seem a little angry," he sniggered. "Since you might be here for a while, it's about time you know our names. I'm Wolfgang and my brother here is Tobias."

The Stabbington Brothers may have been strong and masculine, but really, they were just awful to look at. The oversized noses and chins, the bushy, angry eyebrows and even the eye patch on Tobias just proved that they were horrible, selfish people. Anna was always taught to never judge a book by its cover, but you could just tell that these people weren't friendly and trustworthy. After all, they weren't the most reputable folks around. Notorious is more like it.

"How can I tell you apart?" mumbled Anna. "Your ugly faces are just too disgustingly a- alike." She gave a slight tremor as Wolfgang approached her as if he meant to hurt her, but Mother Gothel shielded Anna.

"Violence isn't necessary, boys," she scolded. "This little damsel in distress must be terrified enough as it is!" She turned to Anna to pat her on the head, but Anna jerked herself backwards, sending the message that she didn't want to be touched.

It disgusted Anna that Mother Gothel was being all prissy towards her. Anna took a closer look at the woman. She aged rather quickly since the night before- her hair was completely gray and her face was all wrinkly and worn out. Anna knew that her quick aging was the reason that she wanted Rapunzel's hair- to restore her youth and prevent her from dying. But she deserved to die. She was nothing but a devious, abusive, vain kidnapper and would go to the highest extremes for her personal gain.

"I said, what do you need help with," repeated Anna. "Before I scream." Hans slid towards her, shaking his hands and head.

"No, no, no, you can't scream," he warned in a panic, sputtering out his words. "Or else, uh... Or else we'll cut off your limbs and feed them to the wolves." He finished the statement cool and collected, knowing that threatening her life would be the only way to shut Anna up.

Anna gulped. She knew that he meant business. "Okay," she whispered, slowly backing up to the wall. But she shook off all of her fears, knowing that it would make her seem even more vulnerable. "Now spill."

"Well, Anna," started Hans in his usual, charming, relaxed voice. "I want revenge on Arrendelle. These guys want Revenge on Corona. What better way to get vengeance by working together?"

He began to make Anna feel concerned about not only her own fate, but the fates of her friends and family. "You see, with the beloved Princess Anna missing, everyone will be heartbroken! They'd be so willing to get you back that they'd let Mother here use their magic hair, give Wolfgang and Tobias all of their riches, and-" Hans knelt down to grab Anna's face, much to her discomfort. "They'd hand their kingdom over to, you guessed right, dear old Prince Hans himself."

Anna gasped with rage. She felt her face starting to burn with fury and shame. "Come on, Hans, this is pathetic," Anna argued. "Let me go!" She tried to run, but there was no where to go and no way to escape the chains. It was a battle that was four against one- Anna being the underdog.

"Like that's gonna happen," laughed Tobias. Anna just faced him, clenching her teeth. It was enough being the nice little princess. She wanted to speak her mind and spit in her captors' eyes, no matter what the consequences were.

"You despicable bastards!" she shrieked. "How can you sleep at night knowing how vain and ignorant you are?" She urged herself not to cry, but she was too angry to control herself. Anna began shedding tears and weeping before the eyes of her captors, whom were delighted at the sight.

"Oh, Anna, you're just embarrassing yourself," laughed Hans. "There are some things that just don't work out the way that you want them too."

"Anna, we forgot to proclaim our little lifestyle with you here," said Tobias. "We come three times a day for food, drink and if you need to urinate. That's it. Unless we want to pay you a little visit, you'll only see us for a brief time each day."

"What a relief," sighed Anna. "I don't have to put up with you every second."

Hans sighed. "Anna, you know that this is all your fault," he blamed. "You're the one who's such a fool." Anna didn't want to argue, but she couldn't believe him. He kidnapped her! There was nothing that she could do! He was the real fool and will finally realize it once he's caught. Anna couldn't wait for him to eat his words in front of everyone, and especially in front of her.

"Here's a little something to eat," he said, holding a slice of bread to her mouth. "Eat." Anna listened obediently, knowing that it could be her last meal in a long time. After chewing her very last piece, she spat it into Hans's face. "Disgusting," he gagged before standing up.

He was about to leave the room, but Anna stopped him. "Hans, wait a second," she said, testing her limits. "So if I scream, you really would kill me? And you're gonna kill me anyways? I could just scream right now and it wouldn't make a difference."

Wolfgang rolled his eyes. "No, we're not gonna kill you," he said. Anna bit her lip. "Sooo... I'm just gonna stay with you until everyone gives in to your psychotic plan?" she asked. "I'd rather be rotting in hell."

Mother Gothel began uncomfortably stroking Anna's hair. "No, doll," she said mischievously. "You see, if they don't give us our payments in a year, you die. Zip."

A _year_? No, Anna couldn't live like that for a year. Not even a week! _This is so messed up_, she thought to herself. _Please be a dream, please be a dream!_

Hans piped in. "But I wouldn't be too afraid about being killed," he chuckled. "There's _no_ way that they'll deny. Trust me."

As they began to leave the tiny room, Anna decided to show some strength and courage. "You won't get away with this, you know," she growled. "Hans, I told you this already- you're no match for Elsa. Or Kristoff, or Olaf, or Rapunzel, or Eugene. They won't give in and they're probably coming to save me right now."

Hans cackled loudly, trying to make Anna feel inferior. "And I told you this before, Anna," he said cooly, bringing back painful memories that Anna tried to forget_. "If only there was someone out there who loved you."_

With that, everyone left the room where they kept Anna hostage and locked the door. Anna wouldn't surrender trying to run but she became hopeless. There was no way that she could win.

"Anna, this is just a dream," she whispered to herself. "In two seconds, you'll be in your bed with Elsa by your side. Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

But she didn't wake up in her bedroom- she wasn't even asleep. It was reality but she couldn't bear to live with that. Why was she so weak? Why couldn't she defend herself? But one thing was certain, and that was no matter what they did, these people wouldn't get away with doing this. _Never_. She had to trust her friends and family. That was Anna's new modo- trust.

"Hans, please, wait!" yelped Anna. "Don't do this!" But her voice was so meek and quiet that nobody could hear her. A wave of dizziness overcame Anna's vision blacked out. "Why me?" wept Anna before she fainted in the dark, cold room. All alone.

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous," said Eugene as he looked out the window nervously, waiting for a sign of Anna. "Where could she be?"

Elsa was pacing the room like an animal in a cage. It was a scary feeling- your sister being lost, you have to wear gloves again to control your powers and you have an entire kingdom to protect. She hasn't eaten anything since Anna went missing. She was just too concerned.

"Don't feel," she muttered to herself once icicles began forming along the ceiling. "Anna's gonna be fine, don't worry about it!" But the uncertainty and fear of losing her sister just made matters worse.

"I'm going out to look for her," Rapunzel said. "I'm getting really impatient." She couldn't wait any longer knowing that Anna was most likely in danger.

"No, Rapunzel," protested Eugene, blocking the exit. "We can't let the same thing happen to you." It was hard enough losing a friend, so he couldn't imagine what it would be like losing his wife.

"Eugene, she can come with me," said Kristoff. "I'm going to the city to ask some of the people if they've seen or heard from her." He didn't want to go back into the woods to look for Anna until either a few days have passed or he knew what happened to her.

It's been really hard on Kristoff to have Anna missing. After all, he was her supervisor when she was seen last. He was responsible for Anna's disappearance- the disappearance of the love of his life.

His heart has been thudding like a bongo ever since he found out that Anna wasn't home yet. Thoughts of fear roamed his mind and filled him with doubt. And with Hans on the loose, Anna could be in serious trouble for all they knew.

"I don't know," said Elsa. "Let's wait a little bit. If she's not home within the next hour, then you should go searching." She was trying to remain calm when her heart was about to explode. She needed her sister more than anything. Why was she feeling that strongly about Anna? Why couldn't she live without her?

"I'm worried about Anna," Olaf said softly. Anna was his best friend, and there was no doubt about that. She was the first person who really accepted him for being- well, different. She didn't even think twice about him being a snowman. It was the inside that mattered to her.

"Me too," Kristoff sighed. "I miss her so much." Elsa gave a small smile through all of the pain. At least everyone cared so much.

There was a knock at the door and an old, raspy voice behind it. "Open the door, please," said the voice. "It's Grand Pabbie."

Kristoff jumped with a start to open the door. "Did you hear from Anna?" he asked anxiously as the door swung open. His heart began thumping again and he ran his fingers through his messy blond hair.

"I'm sorry," Grand Pabbie said sorrowfully. "I did. It's not good news, but here's a note." He handed the note to Kristoff, who ripped it from the troll's hands.

His palms were sweaty and his hands were shaking. Kristoff's heart jumped and his stomach dropped once he read what he's been dreading all this time.

_ Dear Queen Elsa,_

_ Worried about your dearest sister, eh? Well, she's in good hands. We've kidnapped her and are willing to return her safely if you are willing to make a few sacrifices. Flynn Rider will give all of his money to the Stabbingtons. Rapunzel will let Mother Gothel use her hair. And as for you, you must hand the thrown over to Prince Hans. We give you a year to make your decisions. If you fail to grant our requests, precious Anna dies. We wouldn't want that, now would we?_

_-Prince Hans of the Southern Isles_

_-Mother Gothel_

_-Wolfgang and Tobias Stabbington_

Kristoff crumpled up the paper before handing it to Elsa and storming out of the room. Elsa read the note with a heavy heart as more frost began to,spread throughout the room. "Kristoff," she gasped before running after him.

"Wait," said Elsa worriedly. "Where are you going?" Tears poured down her face and to her surprise, the same thing was happening to Kristoff. Elsa had never, ever seen him cry. Anna must have been very important to him.

"To rescue Anna," he said in reply. "Those friggin little..." He banged the wall with his fist and clenched his hands. "What are we gonna do?"

Eugene, Rapunzel and Olaf came running down the hall. "What's the matter?" Rapunzel asked, concerned. Worry was in her eyes and she began to twiddle her hair. Eugene began to rush through the note, furious as could be.

"They've kidnapped Anna," bellowed Kristoff angrily. "I need to go find her!" Before he could take off again, Eugene stopped him.

"Wait," he said. "Before we do that, we'll need a plan. These guys are smarter than given credit for. We'll find her, Kristoff. We won't give in to their plan, but we won't let her die either."

"No, she could be dead-" Kristoff started, but Olaf cut him off. "No, she's not dead," he reassured his friend. "She's scared, but not for her. For us. That's Anna for you. But she's also worried about herself slightly, so we have to save her. But we can't act like desperate idiots and go randomly searching. If we have a year, let's use it. We have to be smart."

Kristoff nodded, brushing away a tear. He couldn't believe the words of wisdom coming from the little snowman, but he had to.

His face was beet red and his eyes were puffy along with everyone else's. "Okay," he managed to let out. "But what about Anna?"

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know," she sighed. "But she'll be fine. We're gonna save her. Listen to me. We just have to." She grabbed the hands of Kristoff and Rapunzel, and soon, everyone was hugging together.

"How could this happen?" bawled Elsa. "My poor little sister!" Grand Pabbie rolled in and rubbed her back, soothing her. "My dear," he cooed. "We won't let Anna down. We'll let the enemies down, and I'm willing to help. Don't cry."

"But Grand Pabbie," said Kristoff. "You're too old!" He couldn't possibly risk the man who was like his grandfather for all of these years just to help him.

"But like I always say," said Grand Pabbie. "You're never too old to help a friend."

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! If you want to see more then post a review and feel free to leave in your comment what you'd like to ses in chapter 7. Will they save Anna? Or will Hans, Wolfgang, Tobias and Mother Gothel succeed? Who will die? Who will live? Maybe, deep down inside, there is a secret hero. Maybe. We'll see...**


	7. Chapter 7- The Aftermath

Tears rolled down Elsa's pale cheeks. Gusts of wind roared in her bedroom as she muttered "conceal it, don't feel it." But trying to control her anger and fear only made her feel worse. A whole week has gone by. Without Anna by her side, Queen Elsa was doomed.

She already had to stay away from Rapunzel. What if she accidentally struck her in the stomach? The baby would be harmed, and she couldn't bear to live with that _and_ the kidnapping of her sister.

Kristoff had told Eugene what the trolls had said before Anna's kidnapping. Knowing that Rapunzel could travel with her magic hair, he urged her to return to Corona for her own safety. But Rapunzel wasn't convinced.

"No," she would say. "I'm not leaving until Anna is safe. Until we're all safe." Elsa gave a small smile through the tears. At least people did care about the situation. And no one would go down without a fight.

She was debating with herself whether she would think about Anna or not. "No, it'll only make you feel more alone and afraid," she would say, but there was still an empty hole in her heart that couldn't be filled. So she tried plan B.

"Think of Anna," she told herself. "Think of all of the good times. She loves you and you love her. You'll find her. Just believe in yourself."

But her little pep talk to herself only diminished her spirits to an all time low. The storm that stirring up inside of her was released to the atmosphere of her bedroom. Although the cold never seemed to bother her, Elsa was sometimes agitated by her powers. They were a blessing, but when they got out of control, they were a curse.

When the storm didn't die down, Elsa knew that there was only one thing to do. Put on the gloves.

She'd thought about that from the second that Anna has gone missing but she didn't want to discourage herself. And at a time like that, she needed to have courage. She had to be brave, brave for Anna.

What if she would never see Anna again? Just the thought of it gave Elsa the chills for the first time in- well, for the first time in her life! Or as Anna would say, for the first time in forever. Oh, thinking about her younger sister made Elsa feel nauseous.

If she would never see Anna again, Arrendelle would literally freeze again. The gloves would probably be so cold that they'd fall off of Elsa's fingertips. Not just because Anna was gone, but because of the relationship that Elsa had with her sister.

The first five years were simply magical. The sisters were so close until the day that Elsa accidentally struck Anna in the head, causing a fatal but curable injury. Afterwards, Elsa had to avoid her sister in order to prevent another accident, which resulted in the two leading lonely and separate lives. Anna's life was ruined- because of _Elsa_.

Of course, the two reconciled and became even closer that they had been at the ages of 5 and 8 but it still stung for both of them. They could have had that bond for the past thirteen years but they didn't.

And the song that Anna would sing. Oh, the song that Elsa loved to listen to from her bedroom but hated to refuse to. What if she really had built a snowman? Maybe, just maybe Anna wouldn't be lost. Elsa sighed.

She walked towards her window and vacantly stared out the window. Elsa looked out at the horizon and bit her lip. Somewhere before that horizon was Anna, desperately waiting out there to be rescued. "I have to save her," Elsa sniffled.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa said softly, finding herself singing the little tune that her sister used to sing to her a long time back.

_"I know you're somewhere out there._

_Everyone's wishing you were here._

_I am missing you too much._

_All we need is love,_

_Yet there is so much fear._

_We won't give up to those who took you._

_Not a single chance._

_I promise we'll rescue you._

_And then we can build a snowman._

_Oh, how I'd love to build a snowman."_

But Elsa snapped out of her heartrending song when there was a slow knock at the door.

"Elsa?" said a deep voice from outside. "It's Kristoff." Elsa jolted and sprinted to the door, swinging it open immediately.

"Did you hear about Anna?" she panted. _Oh, how I hope he did_, she thought to herself. But much to her contrary, Kristoff apologetically shook his head. "No," he said quietly. "But I've come to talk about her."

Elsa welcomed Kristoff in, who was walking rather slowly. Slower than usual, that is. He didn't have Anna to cling on to him and pull him everywhere she went. Everyone's spirits fell and didn't have a morsel of enthusiasm. Without Anna's adorable personality and her undying pep, nobody else had it.

"It's been a week, Elsa." Kristoff gradually went from furious and violent to sluggish and depressed. He was talking slower and deeper and didn't mock anyone or play around as much. He wouldn't laugh at Olaf's jokes anymore. Then again, Olaf wasn't really being as humorous lately. There was something different about his audience- he wouldn't hear Anna's flawless laugh reflecting his jokes.

Elsa sighed. "The longest week of my life." With Anna missing, a part of her was missing. A part of everyone was missing. There was an empty hole in their hearts that would never be filled until their princess was returned safely to them.

"I think that I may have to give up my kingdom," she said, biting the inside of her cheek. "Anna's more precious than a crown, don't you think?"

Kristoff looked down. "Definitely," he agreed. "But we can't give up. There has to be another way. You've sent the guards out, right?"

Elsa nodded, but tears streamed down her face. "But they'll never find her. Her captors are more clever than we think that they are, Kristoff."

"No, they're not," argued Kristoff, his face burning up. "They might be sneaky, but they're dumb to think that they'll get away with this. Those bastards!" He loudly banged his fist on Elsa's dresser, causing the Queen to wince as two figures appeared at the doorway.

Eugene and Rapunzel walked in, giving a slight smile. "Hi," Rapunzel sighed. She, too, was depressed from the whole situation. One of her best friends had suddenly vanished without a trace.

"Rapunzel," Elsa scolded, wincing away from her friend. "You're not supposed to be here. Please. I don't wanna hurt you!"

"Elsa, don't worry about me," said Rapunzel. "If you strike me, I have my healing powers. I'll be fine."

"You'll be fine?" scoffed Elsa. "Yeah, I've heard that before. And she didn't end up fine!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Elsa," said Eugene. "We're all upset about Anna. But you're becoming so consumed by your fears. If Anna isn't here to love you, let us love you, okay?" Elsa swallowed and nodded, taking his words seriously.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I just miss my little sister." There was a moment of silence and everyone died a little bit inside.

"Me too," choked Kristoff, fighting back tears. "Same," wept Rapunzel. "Yep," sighed Eugene.

"So I've written to my parents," said Rapunzel, changing the subject. "You know, I've told them about the baby and that I wouldn't be back for a while. I haven't mailed this one yet, though." She cleared her throat and held out a piece of paper.

"Dear Mother and Father," she read. "I have slightly good news but unfortunately, it's followed by terrible news. The baby's safe and healthy, but Princess Anna is not. She's been kidnapped by the criminals, who demanded a ransom of Elsa's throne, all of Eugene's riches and my own powers. We won't surrender and we have a year to save her. Please keep us in your prayers during this scary time. But Queen Elsa has been very kind and responsible. She's being very protective and is showing a great deal of leadership. If I have to be on lockdown with anyone I'm glad it's her. I don't know what we would do without her. I love you both ever so dearly and I'm hoping that everything will turn out just fine. Your loving daughter, Rapunzel."

The comment about herself made Elsa smile. She really _hasn't_ shown leadership or bravery, but Rapunzel was being so supportive. Everyone was being so supportive.

"Oh, Rapunzel," she cried as she jumped into her friends arms. Rapunzel hugged back, consolingly stroking Elsa's loosely plaited hair. "It's alright," she cooed.

"I think that we need to start looking for Anna," said Kristoff bravely. "She's counting on us to save her. We just _can't_ let her down."

Rapunzel began to twiddle her hair. "I don't know. It's dangerous out there."

"But what about Anna," argued Kristoff. "I'd... I'd die for her." Elsa gulped heavily and raised her hand as if she were volunteering in a classroom. "I'll go look for her," she said.

"No, Elsa," protested Eugene. "There are fewer guards protecting the castle ever since Anna was kidnapped. Arrendelle would be vulnerable without you here. It would be an easy target."

"I'm gonna save Anna," Elsa said defiantly. Eugene looked her deep in the eye. "You also need to save Arrendelle."

"Anna's more important," said Elsa. Rapunzel spoke up. "And that's why Eugene and Kristoff are going after her."

Eugene's eyes widened. "Uh, me?" he asked. "No, I need to stay with you!" Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Oh, puh-leez," she said. "Just cuz I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself. Look, go out for a few hours everyday and then come home to me. For Anna."

Eugene took his wife's hand, not wanting to leave. What if something happened to him? Rapunzel would have to take care of the baby all alone. To live alone.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Rapunzel nodded. "It'll be okay, babe," she reassured him. "You'll make me feel better."

"Gene, I can't take it anymore," said Kristoff. "I'm going to find Anna right now with or without you." He didn't want to waste another minute not looking for the most important person to him. The girl he'd someday want to call his wife.

"Go, honey," said Rapunzel. "Only for a few hours, okay? Then come home. Elsa and I will think of a plan to rescue her."

"Okay, deal," agreed Kristoff. Elsa didn't care if she was being headstrong or not. "I'm going with you!" she squealed. Eugene shrugged. "Sorry," he said, slipping out the door. "But you're not."

Elsa was outraged. He, a petty consort, had the audacity to give a command to a queen? "You have some nerve," she sneered. "No one tells _me_ what to do!"

Kristoff re entered the room and put his large hands on Elsa's narrow shoulders. "We aren't telling you what to do," he said. "We're telling you what's right."

Elsa brushed Kristoff's hands off of her. "I don't care," she pouted. "My sister's kidnapped and may be in grave danger!" How could she care about what's right or wrong when all she knew was that Anna was out there, possibly being tortured and most definitely scared to death.

"Elsa," Rapunzel sputtered. "Stay here with me. They boys won't get much done anyways. We will come up with a brilliant plan to save Anna. Okay?" Elsa huffed, blowing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I guess," she admitted. "That actually is a great- idea." She stopped at the sight of Grand Pabbie once more rolling in her bedroom.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff exclaimed worriedly. "What a surprise!"

Grand Pabbie's careworn, wrinkly face showed great fear and hopelessness. "Your Majesty," he greeted Elsa. "I have another letter for you." He shakily handed Elsa the letter and grabbed the queen's cold hands.

"Whatever you do," he whispered. "Don't lose hope. There's always a way." Elsa bit her lip as her snow white face turned red. Tears gushed to her eyes, sensing despaired news in the note. But as she read it, relief surged within her. Anna was still alive.

_Dear Queen Elsa,_

_ Yes, Anna is still alive. But we fear that we have some unaddressed issues we'd left out in our last letter. How long will she be alive? Well, we've told you that she'll live to see Rapunzel's baby if you hand over the throne, give us all of Eugene's riches and let us use the magic hair. But don't even think of trying to rescue her. If she escapes, we will find her. And we will kill her. The trolls don't give you any information because if they do, Anna dies. Tough decisions, huh? If you wish to send messages to us, send them to the trolls. We have a little postal service with you surrounding them. And if you want to know where we get all of the information involving you, thank the Losnedahl family. You can't trust someone without a brain, now can you?_

_-Prince Hans of the Southern Isles_

_-Tobias Stabbington_

_-Wolfgang Stabbington_

_-Mother Gothel._

So Anna was alive. Great. But she won't be for long unless they doomed Arrendelle. Not so great. "Losnedahl," muttered Elsa. "I'd heard that before..."

"I'll kill them," mumbled Eugene as he, Rapunzel and Kristoff finished reading the letter. "They think that they'll get away with this, huh?" He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, though he didn't yell or curse for his wife's sake.

Lately, Rapunzel's been very anti-swearing. She'd go ballistics if anyone had cursed or used bad language. "Eugene!" she'd snarl. "You're gonna be a father and this is how you're speaking? Shame on you!" Yep, the estrogen must have been kicking in.

"I'm sorry, your highness," bowed Grand Pabbie sorrowfully. "I wish to tell you about your sister, but like you I fear the princess's life, so I must cross my heart not to tell you about anything."

Elsa nodded, gulping back tears. "Kristoff," she whispered. "Eugene, you guys go. Find her. Save her. And kill them." She couldn't think straight- her mind was spinning and her eyes were dilating. Her vision was blurry and the Snow Queen felt faint, but she shook her head. _It's okay, Elsa_, she reminded herself. _You have a year. A full year_.

A small figure waddled into the queen's bedroom. A small figure with a dull expression and a frown dropping across his face. He wasn't the same lively snowman anymore. Olaf.

"Hello, everyone," he sighed, plopping himself on a sofa. "No Anna?" Everyone slightly bowed their heads, shaking them sadly. Nope, no Anna.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to Elsa. Losnedahl. Someone with no brain. No, it couldn't be- could it?

She knelt beside the snowman, clutching his hand. "Olaf," she pressed. "What exactly do you tell the Losnedahls when you babysit?"

Olaf shrugged. "Well, I just said that Rapunzel was having a baby and I told them when Kristoff and Anna were going out of town, that's all."

Eugene's eyes widened. "What's wrong with you?" he yelled, frightening the innocent snowman. "Olaf, this is all your fault!"

Rapunzel gently laid her hands on Eugene's shoulders, calming him down. "Honey, honey, go easy on him," she soothed. "He didn't mean for this to happen."

Olaf's eyes drooped down and his twigs began to tremble. "Wha- what do you mean I d-didn't mean f-f-for this to h-happen?" he stammered.

Kristoff gently knelt beside his clueless friend. "Olaf," he said. "We got another letter from Hans. It said that they've been getting information from the Losnedahls. The information that you've been giving them. They used it to kidnap Anna."

"No!" gasped Olaf apologetically. "No, no, no, no, no, I'm such an idiot!" He began pacing the floor as his personal flurry slowly turned into his own personal blizzard.

"Oh, Olaf, go easy on yourself," comforted Elsa. "I thought that the Losnedahls were nice and trustworthy people, too! But we need to arrest them. The father at least. But... it's really my fault. I'm the one who pushed Anna to a level that she couldn't reach, so her patience burned out and she felt the need to take off." He expression dropped in unison with her heart.

"No, Elsa," patronized Kristoff. "It's all my fault. I'm the one who was chaperoning her. I'm the one who let her get away. I should have been more alert, and then Anna would be safe."

Everyone remained still and silent for a moment. They all felt a surge of guilt and their hearts were sore and in pain. Who's fault was it? Was it anyone's fault?

"Actually," peeped Rapunzel. "It's all of your faults." Another tear streamed down Elsa's worn out face. "Oh, thanks Rapunzel," she bawled sarcastically. "That's really the type of motivation that I need right now."

Rapunzel shrugged. "Well, you're all being too hard on yourselves and are pitying yourselves way too much that you forget about something far more important. It doesn't matter who may have caused Anna's disappearance. What matters is Anna and us staying strong for her."

Kristoff bit his lip. "You're right," he groaned. "But how on earth would we ever save her?"

Everyone turned to Elsa. Elsa was everyone's only hope. But what was more important to her? Her family or her kingdom? Of course, if Hans did become king, the people could always overthrow him and Elsa would regain her rightful title of the Queen of Arrendelle. "Guys," she whispered. "We're gonna meet up with them. And we won't leave without my sister."


End file.
